A Kiss at Midnight
by Rosie Angelina
Summary: Caitlin just wanted an opportunity to strengthen her friendship with Gordon. But certain adverse circumstances led her to get more than she wished.
1. Silly mistakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas  & Friends. All the characters who appear in this story belong to HiT. They are used for entertainment purposes only.

The OC **Nathaniel** belongs to me.

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

 **SILLY MISTAKES**

* * *

 _"_ _Please…don't tell anyone what we were talking about."_ -Caitlin

* * *

It had been born a new day in a warm summer on the Island of Sodor. While the sun peeked above the horizon, a purplish red female engine crossed the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge from the mainland at full speed. She looked very happy as she puffed like lightning towards Henry's Tunnel. It could not be otherwise since she was a big streamlined engine, B&O P-7a class. She was designed for speed, and what she liked most about her job was precisely that; the speed.

The engine was Caitlin. Friendly, cheerful, pretty Caitlin.

As usual, she was taking passengers from the mainland to Ulfstead Castle, enjoying a nice journey. Caitlin loved the Island of Sodor since she first arrived at it. She liked its green fields, beaches, sunsets, its friendly engines, in short; the entire island. Each journey through Sir Topham Hatt's railway was a pleasure to her.

And, just like the last journey, Caitlin puffed down the line thinking in what she liked most about Sodor: Gordon, the big Nº 4 engine.

Caitlin had known Gordon a few months ago when the majestic Ulfstead Castle was being restored. She, and her good friend Connor, had casually met with Gordon and his cousin Spencer in a junction and, from that moment on, the image of the Nº 4 engine had been rolling around in her mind. She became enchanted by Gordon's cute little eyes, his magnificent manly voice, his charming smile that "changes his whole face" and that blue paintwork which camouflages him between the sky and the sea. But despite being 'enchanted', Caitlin was not exactly in love with him. Love is held by dialogue and mutual trust, not by a simple fascination by physical attributes. And dialogue and trust did not exist between her and Gordon, because the circumstances were not favourable for it. Caitlin wanted to have the opportunity to chat with him to strengthen their friendship, but since she lived on the mainland, she had to be content with the few words that they exchanged at the junctions each time she came to Sodor.

Caitlin continued enjoying the journey and she was a few kilometres to arrive at Maron Station. Then there was trouble. She felt weak and began to slow down. She was getting slower and slower, until she stopped completely. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "What happened? I was going so well!" Her driver got out of the cab. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms angrily.

"What's wrong?" asked Caitlin.

"It has happened what I said that would happen," responded the driver. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Oh dear," whispered Caitlin sadly. "I'm sorry… I was so excited about coming to Sodor that couldn't wait."

"I know you love Sodor, girl, but that's no reason to make silly mistakes. I told you we should… oh…" The driver was interrupted by what Caitlin called ' _the world's most lovely sound'_ ; Gordon's whistle. "Luck is on our side," continued the driver, "Gordon could help us. I will try to stop him." He returned to the cab and took the red flag.

Caitlin got frozen. She did not want the engine who she liked to see her in such a situation. " _Why did he say luck is on our side?_ " she thought. _"The fact that Gordon sees me in this situation is not a lucky thing; it's embarrassing! Now he will think I'm a silly engine... And I wonder; what is he doing here? It's supposed he should be at Knapford Station now."_

Gordon was coming by the next-door track. He was going at full steam towards Knapford Station since it was almost time for the Express. Suddenly, he saw Caitlin standing up with her train and her driver waving a red flag. "On no," said Gordon, "this will delay me." He stopped beside her and greeted her.

"Morning, Caitlin."

"H-hello, Gordon."

"It seems you have a serious problem..."

"N-no… n-not really. It's just a... s-silly thing." Caitlin blushed and looked down.

Gordon had already realised what her trouble was, so he knew why she was embarrassed. The trouble was so ridiculous that if it would have been Bill, Ben or any other who Gordon usually calls ' _silly engine'_ he would have burst into laughter. But this time it was different; this time it was Caitlin. And Caitlin belonged to the very little group of engines who Gordon respected. So, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, Gordon gave her a sympathetic look. "Easy," he said quietly. "It has something to do with your empty coal bunker, isn't it?"

"O-oh…," Caitlin looked at him again, "…y-yes… I-I see you've already discovered the silly thing… I-I left the mainland without stocking up on coal. Can you believe it?"

Gordon smiled. "Don't be ashamed," he soothed. "Use my coal. Take what you need to arrive at Ulfstead Castle."

Caitlin got surprised. It would have been much quicker to push her up to the next coal hopper, but that way everyone would realise her mistake and it was clear that Gordon did not want her to feel embarrassed. This was the first time that Caitlin could see the kindness hidden in Gordon's heart. "Thank you, Gordon," she said with relief. "Thanks for your help and understanding."

"You're welcome," responded Gordon. Then, he decided to tell her something to make her feel better. "We all make mistakes," he said. "In fact, I'm right now coming from the Steamworks. I had to be repaired for having been a perfect silly."

"Really? What have you done?"

While Caitlin's crew was taking the coal from Gordon's tender, Gordon told her what had happened to him the previous day.

"I was coming from Vicarstown Station pulling the Express," he began by saying. "Everything was going well until I met with Paxton at Killdane junction. He was hurrying down from the Blue Mountain Quarry with a load of stone and when he saw the red signal, he stopped so abruptly that a big stone flew from one of his trucks and bashed me in the boiler. I stopped immediately to see if there was some damage, but I felt fine, so I didn't follow the advice from Paxton to go to the Steamworks for a check-up. I thought it was impossible to damage a big, strong engine like me so easily."

"Oh my..." Caitlin looked at him in surprise. "And what happened afterwards?"

"I didn't go too far when I felt my boiler began to run dry, so I had to stop at a water tower to fill my tank up. But before reaching the next station I felt again that my boiler needed water. My passengers were very angry because I was getting slower every time. I tried to keep myself going, but despite my efforts I've ran out of steam and I stopped completely."

"It was… quite shameful."

"Yeah it was, but the worst was yet to come. A few minutes later Thomas stopped at my side and he told me he saw a trail of water on my track. Then came Paxton, and at that moment I remembered the incident with the stone. That stone had made a hole in my boiler... so I didn't stop losing water. Thomas took care of my passengers and Paxton pushed me to the Steamworks."

"Oh my friend... I'm really sorry for you, even though I see you're already repaired. I can't imagine the shame you must have felt. It's usually uncomfortable to be shunted along the mainline where everybody can see us and realise our mistake, unless the trouble had not been our guilt."

"Totally agree."

"But you're admirable, Gordon. I couldn't bear to spend a whole day at the Steamworks. Staying still for a long time is almost a torment to my wheels."

Gordon smiled cheekily. "It must be almost a torment to Connor to spend a whole night beside you..."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I bet you don't even stay still to sleep."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Nonsense! When I sleep, I stay still."

"And are you sleepy sometime?"

"Of course! Ha! Ha! You're funny, Gordon!"

They continued chatting animatedly for another few minutes, talking about the silly mistakes they remembered having made. For some reason, they were not ashamed to talk about those mistakes, but now caused them laugh. The reason was that confidence was born between them as a result of dialogue...

It was such a pleasant conversation that Gordon forgot the Express, until he felt his driver gave him some pats on his side and he landed again in the real-life. "It hurts me to say this, Caitlin," he said, "but I must go now. It's almost time for the Express."

"It was a pleasure chatting with you," said Caitlin. "I hope we can have more opportunities to talk."

"Perhaps we get back to make silly mistakes and we meet again."

They both laughed heartily. Then, Gordon blew his whistle to leave, but was interrupted by Caitlin. "Please, Gordon," she said, "don't tell anyone what we were talking about, okay?"

"Don't worry," soothed Gordon, "our secrets are our secrets." And, as his wheels began to turn, he gave Caitlin a pretty charming wink.

Caitlin gasped. Those words of Gordon and the meaningful wink entered into her heart as Cupid's arrow. She trembled from the skirt to the tender's buffers as she stared at Gordon until she was lost sight of him on the horizon. _"Oh no…,"_ she thought, _"this can't be happening…This can't be happening!"_ She closed her eyes. _"I did only want to be a good friend to Gordon, but...,"_ she sighed deeply, _"oh dear... I think I fell in love with him… Yes… I'm in love with him! And I had sworn myself that I would never fall in love with anyone…"_

What Caitlin did not want to happen, it had already happened. Those minutes they were talking were enough for her to realise that Gordon was not just the pompous and grumpy faster engine on Sodor, but also a friend to rely on. The two towers that hold the love; dialogue and confidence, had begun to rise between them, and Caitlin was now 'officially' in love. _"Will he feel the same about me?"_ she wondered. _"Will he fall in love with me someday?"_ And, as if it was a sign from heaven, she felt her boiler began to boil and she recalled that... her fire was burning with Gordon's coal! _"Wow!"_ Caitlin smiled. _"I hope that's the answer!"_

Finally, Caitlin was ready to resume the journey. Despite the delay her passengers were happy because they had got to take a lot of beautiful photos of the morning landscape. And obviously, Caitlin was happy with the delay since it allowed her to spend some nice time with Gordon and also having a "souvenir" from the meeting in her firebox and her heart. " _Luck was on our side indeed_ ," she thought as she puffed away.

When she passed through the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summer house she heard a familiar whistle. It was Connor. "Why are you so late, Caitlin?" asked Connor as he reached her. "You left the mainland an hour before me."

"I will tell if you win this race!" responded Caitlin. "Oh well!" exclaimed Connor and they threw themselves into the race, laughing out loud. "How many times I must tell you I'm faster than you?!" shouted Connor.

"How many times I must tell you that that's not true?!" replied Caitlin. "I will win as always!"

"As always?! And when was the last time you beat me?!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They only had fun, since neither of them had the intention of winning. They arrived huffing to Ulfstead Castle and stopped at the station. Caitlin had a smile from buffer to buffer. "You look happier than ever, Caitlin," said Connor. "I'm very curious to know what happened."

"I had a very lucky mishap!" Caitlin began by saying. "I left the mainland without stocking up on coal and my fire went out before I reaching Maron Station. Then Gordon appeared and told me to take the coal from his tender. So we were chatting for a while until he had to go. And now my fire burns with his coal!"

Connor was confused. "And is that what you call a very lucky mishap?" he asked.

"Yes! I tell you my fire burns with Gordon's coal. It's so exciting!"

"Um... Is Gordon's coal so exciting like that?"

Caitlin realised that Connor still did not understand why she was so happy, so she decided to tell him the truth. "Connor," she said softly, "we don't keep secrets from each other, so I'm going to reveal something to you." Connor listened intently. "I'm in love with Gordon." Caitlin bit her lower lip as she waited for her friend's reaction.

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Ohhh myyy…," he whispered. Then he laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now I get it! Well, congratulations for the very lucky mishap!"

"Ha! Ha! Thank you!" exclaimed Caitlin happily.

But Connor's smile immediately faded. He remembered a certain unpleasant experience lived by Caitlin in the past; one experience that she wanted to forget; the event that made her swear she would never fall in love with anyone. "I suppose I don't need to teach him how to treat a lady," he said frowning.

Caitlin knew what Connor meant. "Of course not!" she affirmed. "He's very kind to me and funny as well. I feel fine with him. Thomas had told me that he has a golden heart hidden in his boiler and today I could see it for myself. He behaved as a gentleman with me. There's no reason for you to be worried."

Connor stared at her for a while. "Well," he sighed, "if you say so, then I stay calm. All I want is you to be happy, and if being in love with Gordon makes you happy I wish him to feel the same about you. I really mean that."

Caitlin looked at him with affection. "Thank you for being my Guardian Angel, Connor."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Caitlin," responded Connor smiling again. "I'm the one who owes you a great debt of gratitude for you having been my boiler to cry on when my last brother was… scrapped."

Caitlin swallowed hard. "Oh Connor… You don't need to thank me for that. You're a piece of my heart, my dear brother."

"You're also a piece of my heart, my dear sister."

They looked at each other fondly.

There was a strong affectional bond between Connor and Caitlin. They had met when they were both going through a very difficult time. They comforted mutually and adopted one another as siblings.

* * *

While the two streamlined engines were chatting at the Ulfstead Castle, Gordon had come to Knapford Station and stopped on his platform with a smile on his face. He was feeling the happiness that comes from having done a good deed, the same happiness that invaded him the times he helped a friend in need. But, besides that, he was feeling something new in his heart; something that, unlike Caitlin, he would take his time to admit: he was falling in love.

The day he met Caitlin on the way to Ulfstead Castle, he was speechless by her speed and beauty. Caitlin was the first female streamlined engine he saw in his life. When he could get to know her better thanks to the brief meetings they had the following months, he realized that she was kindly and cheerful, in addition to having a beautiful and contagious smile. In fact, every time he saw her smile he felt his heart beat faster than his pistons. Gordon was impressed by Caitlin, and he felt a great affection and respect for her. That's why when he saw her in trouble in the morning he behaved like a gentleman. But this meeting was different from others, because in this he realized that Caitlin was not only the world's most beautiful streamlined engine but also a good friend with whom you can converse with confidence. This meeting, shot the "Cupid's arrow" that Gordon felt now in his heart.

As he waited for his coaches, he was so concentrated by thinking of Caitlin that he did not realise that James and Thomas were there watching at him eager to tease him. His friends still thought it was funny that he had left his boiler run dry. As Percy arrived with his coaches, they started teasing.

"Don't forget to fill your tank up, Gordon," said Thomas.

"Steam engines need to have water," added Percy.

"And… watch out for flying stones," warned James.

And the three engines laughed.

Gordon frowned. He was not amused to hear his friends laughing at him, but he did not answer anything this time. If it had been another moment he would have recited them all the silly mistakes they made in the past, but this time he was so happy that he simply blew his whistle and began his journey. As he puffed out the station, the smile returned to his face.

Gordon had a good day. He arrived just in time to all his destinations and whistled enthusiastically to the engines that crossed with him. He thought about Caitlin during all day. And as he was returning home at teatime, some questions began to roll around in his mind. _"Why does my heart beat faster than my pistons every time I see her smile?_ He thought. _"Is this what Edward, James and Thomas feel for their partners? Why do I like so much thinking of her? Is this… being in love?"_

The same questions kept rolling around in his mind, until his pride rose like a beast ready to devour any attempt to 'show weakness'.

 _"NO!"_ He strongly answered himself. _"I'm a big, strong engine. Falling in love like a silly little machine would be a whole indignity. I'm glad to have helped Caitlin, nothing else. She's just a friend."_ He tried to concentrate on another thing, but Caitlin's smile came back to appear in his mind, making him to sigh deeply. " _Although... I must admit I like to be with her more than with the other female engines… And I must also admit it was nice to talk with her..._ _we agree on many things_ … _And she's cheerful and kind... and so beautiful... with those lips… those sensual little lips that make me want to ki-"_ Gordon raised his eyebrows. _"Bust my buffers! What am I saying? I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"_

Gordon's mind was a whirlwind of opposite thoughts, because the door of his heart is locked by a heavy chain called pride. And this was one of those moments in which his heart and his pride were clashing in a fierce war; a war that could last for many hours.

* * *

For her part, Caitlin also had a good day and it was already time to return to the mainland. She was waiting for her last passengers at the Ulfstead Castle Station, and when she heard the guard's whistle, she pumped her pistons and proceeded to puff. Then there was trouble. Her wheels had not got to give a complete turn when she stopped with a loud squeal. "OHHH!" she cried. "What is it?"

Her crew got out of the cab to take a look. "One of your tender's brakes was locked on," responded her fireman when they found the trouble. "We must fix it up."

"My goodness…" sighed Caitlin.

In addition to being upset for having to wait, she felt sad because she used to cross with Gordon at Cronk Station during this journey, but now it would not be possible. _"I was eager to see Gordon again…,"_ she lamented.

Caitlin did not like waiting, but she had to wait and wait until her tender's brake was fixed.

But by then, it was already dark.


	2. Sleepless Night

**A/N: Thanks you all for your reviews! It was a nice surprise to me to see that this story was well received. :) As you have already noticed, this second chapter is a remake of *Calm Down Caitlin*, one episode that fits me like a glove to show Gordon's inner struggle. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

 **SLEEPLESS NIGHT**

* * *

 _"_ _It seems I'm being a bit rude to her…"_ -Gordon

* * *

The guard's whistle woke her up. The repair of her brake had taken so long that Caitlin had fallen asleep during the last few minutes. Now she just wanted to go home and get a good night's rest to return in the morning. The next day would be a holiday in the mainland, so there would be many tourists to visit the island of Sodor, which would give Caitlin more opportunities to cross with Gordon and maybe talk with him for a while.

Caitlin blew her whistle and puffed out of the Ulfstead Castle. During the entire journey towards the mainland she enjoyed the night landscape of Sodor. The fields illuminated by moonlight and the starry sky decorated by some timid clouds were worthy of a picture postcard.

"What a beauty!" puffed Caitlin. "I would like to spend a night on Sodor. I think it would be wonderful!"

She hurried back along the mainline through Henry's Tunnel. But soon there was more trouble up ahead. "Oh no! What now?" she said as she saw a worker waving a red flag and Sir Topham Hatt near to Vicarstown Bridge. She had to stop completely.

"I'm sorry, Caitlin," said Sir Topham Hatt, "but Vicarstown Bridge is closed for maintenance. It won't open again until morning. You must take your passengers back to the station. You will all have to spend the night on the island."

Some of the passengers were very disappointed, but Caitlin was thrilled. She could not believe her wish of spend a night on Sodor would come true. Immediately she thought of Gordon and she came up with an idea.

"Oh, sir!" she exclaimed. "I've never spent the night on Sodor before. Can I sleep at Tidmouth Sheds?"

"Oh… well... I suppose that would be alright."

"WOO-HOOOOO!" screamed Caitlin, blowing her whistle.

"Calm down, Caitlin!" interrupted Sir Topham Hatt. "I don't know what people get up to on the mainland this time of night, but on the Island of Sodor people want to get their sleep."

Caitlin blushed. "Sorry, sir."

"Now take your passengers back to Kellsthorpe Station calmly and quietly. You must consider others."

"Yes, sir."

Caitlin pumped her pistons to go backwards, but at that moment she remembered of her 'Guardian Angel'. Connor would most likely be already worried about her, so Caitlin thought it was necessary to communicate with him. "Excuse me, sir," she said before leaving, "is it possible to tell Connor that I'll stay here tonight? I don't want him to be worried about me."

"Of course," affirmed Sir Topham Hatt. "Your controller has been already notified. You can stay calm."

"Thanks, sir!"

And Caitlin set off for Kellsthorpe Station. She tried to be calm and quiet as her passengers disembarked. But by the time she was ready to leave she was far too excited to remember what Sir Topham Hatt had said to her. She forgot all about keeping calm and considering others, and as soon as she had left the station, she started "flying" down the tracks.

All the tracks were empty, so she could go at full steam. "Now I know how to be an aeroplane feels like!" she exclaimed.

After having flown the entire way from Kellsthorpe Station, Caitlin arrived to Tidmouth Sheds. There, the engines were cooling their fireboxes and resting their pistons. All they slept, except for Percy, who was preparing to take the mail train.

Caitlin stopped beside the turntable and watched the big building open-mouthed. The Tidmouth Sheds building looks very impressive at night. The light beams inside it are mixed with the faint steam from the cooling of the engines, which gives it a dreamy look. Caitlin was happy to be there and be able to see all that beauty.

Then, Caitlin greeted her friends. "Hi everyone!" she exclaimed, despite seeing that everyone was asleep. Her overexcitement did not let her think with clarity. "WOOOW! A turntable! That looks like fun!" She stepped onto the turntable and began to turn. "WEEEEEEE! It IS fun!"

Her scream woke Gordon up. _"What's going on?"_ thought Gordon on seeing her. _"Am I having visions or is it Caitlin really here?"_

The turntable stopped and Caitlin looked at Gordon steadily. This was the first time she saw him after having admitted she fell in love with him. She felt that her heart would get out of her boiler due to the emotion. "Hello, Gordon," she greeted with a smile. "You're awake."

Gordon noticed it was not a vision. Caitlin was really there. But it was not exciting to him. "Well, I am now," he said. "What are you doing here, Caitlin?"

"Vicarstown Bridge is closed for maintenance. Sir Topham Hatt said I can stay here."

The other engines woke up. "Well," continued Gordon, knowing that there is no escape once the boss delivered his verdict, "if you're going to stay here, you need to calm down and be quiet. Try letting off a little of steam and shutting your eyes. Mmm…" Gordon closed his eyes. "Oh, but Gordon," said Caitlin with enthusiasm, "it's so exciting! All the tracks were clear; there were no other engines around. I could go really fast!" She noticed that Gordon was asleep, so she blew her whistle. "OOH!" cried Gordon. "Wake up, Gordon," said Caitlin funnily.

Now Gordon was angry. Being awakened with a whistle was something he did not tolerate at all. He had already punished Thomas for that reason, and now his 'tormentor' was none other than Caitlin, the engine who was sparking a fierce war between his pride and his heart. _"How dare she disrespect me like this after I've been so kind to her this morning?"_ he thought. But he preferred to remain silent and pretend he was not upset, because, as Caitlin would stay there, it was not appropriate to initiate a heated argument.

At that moment Percy arrived. "Hello, Caitlin," said the sweet green engine. "What are you doing here?"

Thomas yawned. "Caitlin is spending the night, Percy," he responded instead her.

"Oh!" continued Percy. "Why don't you go into my berth, Caitlin? You can sleep between Gordon and Thomas."

"OH WOW!" puffed Caitlin, unable to believe that she would sleep beside Gordon. "Thanks, Percy!"

"No problem, Caitlin. Good night!"

Percy went to get his trucks and Caitlin turned on the turntable.

Caitlin did not realise that Gordon was angry with her for having woken him up with her whistle. She innocently thought that they would chat for a while before sleeping, when, in reality, Gordon was resisting the temptation of sending her to sleep at Knapford yard.

As Caitlin went into Percy's berth, Gordon quickly closed his eyes. He was determined to prove to himself that he did not feel anything special about her and much less being in love. His pride was winning the war... for now.

Caitlin was very grateful to Percy as he allowed her to stay beside her Prince Charming. "That was nice of Percy," she said, trying to initiate a conversation, "letting me stay here, in his berth!" But immediately she was assailed by a doubt. "Hang on… if I'm here, what's Percy doing?"

Thomas yawned again. "He's taking the mail train," he responded, "so everyone will have their letters in the morning."

"Really? That sounds amazing!"

With that, Gordon had an idea to get rid of Caitlin. But he tried to sound as normal as possible to avoid suspicion, since they were supposed friends and got along well. So he spoke kindly. "Maybe you should see if he let you take it instead," he proposed.

Caitlin wanted to stay beside him; but at the same time she wanted to do something to get his attention. So she decided it would be good to try to impress him by delivering the mail in a record time. "Oh! Good idea, Gordon!" she accepted the proposal and got out of the berth.

 _"Hallelujah!"_ thought Gordon.

Caitlin drew closer to Percy. "Hey, Percy! Can I take the mail train tonight? Can I? Pleeeeease?"

Percy didn't want to give Caitlin his favourite job. He was about to tell 'no', but he looked to his friends and saw that James and Gordon were watching him angrily. So, for the sake of a bit of peace and quiet, he agreed. "Ohhh... Ok, Caitlin."

"YESSS!" Caitlin could not control her excitement.

"But remember;" Percy immediately added, "everyone else on Sodor is asleep. Please be considerate and keep the noise down."

"NO PROBLEM! Hee! Hee!"

"SHHH!"

"No problem... Percy."

Caitlin took the mail train and Percy returned to his berth.

As soon as Caitlin went out to deliver the mail, Edward felt sorry for her. "She'll need a place to sleep once she returns," he said. "I'll leave her my berth."

"Where are you going to sleep, Edward?" asked Emily. "Or better said; next to whom are you going to sleep?"

"I'm not too sure," replied Edward winking at her. The other engines chuckled. "Say hi to Molly for us!" said Thomas. "Ha! Ha! Your wish is my command, son of mine!" responded Edward. Everyone laughed. Then, Edward went out of his berth to go to sleep at Wellsworth Station.

A few minutes later, Gordon looked to Henry and asked in a quiet voice. "Is it not time to take The Flying Kipper, Henry?"

"Yes," whispered Henry, "but I was thinking… Caitlin is very excited and most likely she will not let us fall asleep. So I think it would be better if I let her take it for me."

Gordon smiled, narrowing his eyes. "Spectacular idea." Henry smiled back.

While at Tidmouth Sheds the engines got back to sleep, Caitlin hurried across the island pulling the mail train. She was far too excited to remember what Percy had said. "WEEE-HEEEEEE!" she screamed, blowing her whistle and waking everybody up.

As expected, she delivered the mail in a record time and returned happily to Tidmouth Sheds. "Percy! Hey, Percy!" she exclaimed as she arrived.

All the engines woke up. "Calm down, Caitlin!" responded Percy.

"Sorry, Percy. But I delivered the mail for you. It was SOOO exciting!"

"Don't you streamlined engines ever stop?" interrupted Gordon. It was not precisely the reaction that Caitlin awaited from him, but at least it proved that she got his attention. Before Caitlin could answer, Henry presented his proposal. "If you're so full of steam, Caitlin," he said, "perhaps you could take the Flying Kipper and deliver the fresh fish from the fishing boats."

"Oh! Brilliant idea, Henry!" exclaimed Gordon as if he did not know in advance that idea.

Caitlin was speechless. She watched at Henry open-mouthed, unable to believe that she could fly down the tracks again and doing another delivery in a record time.

"Just remember," warned Henry, "everyone is asleep. So be considerate, keep calm and don't make-" Caitlin was already backing away at full speed, "-too much noise."

All the engines stared at Caitlin in surprise. She had not even turned around on the turntable before leaving... "Well," said James as they lost sight of her, "let's go back to sleep."

But Gordon could not get back to sleep. Something into his boiler was hurting him; something that was hitting him inside. _"It seems I'm being a bit rude to her,"_ he thought. But soon he changed his opinion. _"Why should I worry? She's noisy and doesn't let us fall asleep."_ He kept watching the horizon for a while, until the tiredness forced him to close his eyes.

What was hitting Gordon inside, it was his conscience. His pride was finally starting to lose strength in the war…

Far from there, Caitlin was very excited. She had never stayed up on night before. As she rushed to deliver the Flying Kipper, she soon forgot all about what Henry had said to her. "This is a dream come true!" she puffed happily.

Once she had delivered all the fish, she did not feel tired at all. Then she decided to continue thundering down the tracks, since she did not know when she would have the opportunity to spend the night on the island again. Besides, after having stayed still for a long time at Ulfstead Castle and having got a little sleep there, she was willing enough to puff for one hour or more. And, being obvious that Gordon would be sleeping deeply at that time, it would be better not to return to Tidmouth so soon.

"I want to remember every detail of this awesome night!" said Caitlin as she enjoyed the night landscape.

She was so happy and excited that she did not care when she finally began to feel tired. _"The dawn must already be close,"_ she thought. _"I wish to see the dawn!"_ And when she saw the sun rise over the sea, she could hardly hold in her steam. "GOOD MORNING, SODOOOR!" she screamed before the beauty of dawn.

Caitlin's perfect night was over. Now she just wanted to rest until the Vicarstown Bridge is reopened.

While Caitlin was returning to Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt arrived to his office at Knapford Station and was welcomed by a lot of phone calls. The calls came from people who complained about the same thing: the Flying Kipper and the Mail Train did not let them sleep. Sir Topham Hatt got angry. _"What's gotten into Henry and Percy?"_ he thought and went out of his office.

Meanwhile at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were preparing to start their workday. They were concerned that Edward's berth was still empty.

"Why hasn't Caitlin come back yet?" asked Thomas.

"Maybe she has already returned to the mainland," responded James.

"Or perhaps she got lost," opined Percy.

"Oh no…," said Emily. "I only hope she's alright."

"Don't worry," soothed Gordon. "She already knows the island. I'm sure she's alright."

In reality Gordon was worried too, because Caitlin, being speedy as she was, should have delivered the Flying Kipper in a short time. _"Where are you, Caitlin?"_ he thought. _"Have you stayed to sleep in another place?"_ Gordon felt that something was hitting him inside just like a few hours before. But suddenly a wave of tranquillity invaded his soul as he saw Caitlin coming. _"Oh, thanks goodness!"_

Caitlin arrived to Tidmouth Sheds very tired. She hardly had the strength to speak.

"Good morning, Caitlin," greeted Thomas.

Caitlin yawned. "Hello Thomas... Hi everyone…"

As she turned on the turntable, Henry and Gordon threw a complicit gaze to each other. "It seems that we were right to get rid of her," whispered Henry. "I agree," responded Gordon, although it was no longer true now.

When Caitlin came into Edward's berth, Emily smiled at her. "Did you have fun, my friend?" she asked.

"Oh, Emily… It was the most wonderful night of my life… I'll tell you later. "

"I'm glad to hear that."

The two friends chuckled. Then, Caitlin closed her eyes ready to rest. But at that moment Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

And then there was trouble.

"PERCY!" roared Sir Topham Hatt, making Caitlin open her eyes again. "What were you thinking about?! Thundering through the stations and blowing your whistle! And Henry, roaring through the Animal Park at all hours! Together, you have kept the whole island awake!"

All the engines gasped, not knowing what to say. They were not resigned to believe that Caitlin had caused all that fuss. Gordon looked at Caitlin and felt the world stopped on seeing that she was frightened.

"But sir," said Henry, knowing that they had to give an explanation, "I didn't take the Flying Kipper last night."

"And I didn't take the mail train," added Percy.

"Then, who was it?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

Caitlin wanted to disappear at that moment. She did not imagine that she would keep the whole island awake due to her excitement. She felt a terrible shame, but she had no option than to say the truth. So, she looked down and replied quietly but courageously. "It was me, sir."

Gordon's firebox froze.

"Caitlin?" Sir Topham Hatt was confused. "But I told you to keep quiet and consider others!"

"Yes, sir," lamented Caitlin. "But I forgot because I was so exciting about spending the night on Sodor… I just wanted to be really useful… I'm sorry."

"I see," Sir Topham Hatt softened his voice. "Well, you're not the only one who's been working through the night. The bridge has been repaired. Your passengers are waiting. So, if you want to be really useful..."

Caitlin smiled in relief. "Thank you, sir."

Caitlin was surprised that Sir Topham Hatt would not punish her and that he did not say he would notify her controller either. But her smile soon faded. She felt very ashamed of what she had done. In fact, she never felt so much shame in her life, except during that event she did not want to remember. She could not believe that the most wonderful night of her life would turn into another experience she would like to forget.

Caitlin looked at her friends and said goodbye to them. "See you, my dears," she whispered sadly. "Bye, Caitlin," responded the engines, unable to say anything else. Gordon felt a sword pierced his boiler.

Despite one part of that _"my dears"_ was to Gordon, Caitlin had no courage to look directly at him. The shame prevented her from doing it. She just pumped her pistons and went calmly and quiet to collect her passengers. All the engines were sad about her, because they knew that she did nothing with malicious intent.

But no engine felt as bad as Gordon. It was a torment to him seeing Caitlin so sad and ashamed. He had wanted to burst into tears as Caitlin puffed away so crestfallen after having been so happy a moment before. _"Oh, Caitlin...,"_ he thought, _"all of this… all of this… WAS MY FAULT! I threw you out of here!"_ A lump was formed in his throat. It is hard to say what hurt him the most: the conscience or... the Cupid's arrow. _"Caitlin… you wanted another opportunity to be with me... but I turned you away from my side! Oh, Caitlin… I need to talk with you… I really need it… I need to see your smile…"_

And Gordon closed his eyes.

The war was over.

His heart has won.


	3. Blue Boiler, Golden Heart

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I would like to ask the guests to put a nickname, so I'll be able to reply them better. For the one who asked for Gordon and Caitlin to have a moment: you can be sure that the moment approaches! :D**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter. My three favourite female engines appear here. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER III**

 **BLUE BOILER, GOLDEN HEART**

* * *

 _"I'm worried about you, Caitlin… Why are you so tired and sad today?"_ -Connor

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt assigned their jobs to each of his engines and went back to his office at Knapford Station. Then, all the engines left their berths and went out to do their jobs. But, unlike other days, Gordon was the last to leave.

Gordon was slowly going to Knapford Station. Remembering Caitlin, with her face so sad and ashamed when she went out of Tidmouth Sheds, was causing him deep remorse. The previous morning he wanted to avoid Caitlin feeling ashamed because of her silly mistake, but in the night, he himself caused her to make what is perhaps the most shameful mistake of all: keeping the whole island awake. _"It was my fault,"_ he thought. _"I was cruel to her! She only wanted to enjoy her night on the island she loves so much…"_

Now, it was Gordon the one who wanted an opportunity to talk with Caitlin. He was desperate to tell her the truth and implore her forgiveness.

When Gordon was about to reach Knapford Station, he stopped to see a certain scene that was repeated every morning in the yard; a scene that he usually did not care one bit: the meeting of Thomas and Rosie. As usual, Rosie was waiting for her beloved with a cute innocent smile on her face. Thomas came up in front of her and gently buffered her as he smiled too. Then, Thomas softly pressed his lips against hers. Gordon held his breath on seeing how tenderly the two tank engines were showing their love one another. On other occasions, Gordon would only think _"silly engines' stuff"_ and would look away, but this time, he looked at them with envy. And a shiver ran down his boiler as he suddenly imagined himself kissing Caitlin like that. _"My goodness…,"_ he thought, _"could it be possible? Am I in love with Caitlin?"_

This shiver; which was produced by his own heart, made Gordon finally consider the possibility of being in love.

After having witnessed the romantic scene, Gordon went on his way to the station and stopped on his platform. As he waited for his coaches, he could not stop thinking of Caitlin. Even he was already looking for a title for her. _"How can I call her?"_ he thought. " _How about… 'Pretty Fuchsia Carnation'? Mmm… no, she isn't fuchsia. And how about… 'Smiling Shooting Star'?"_ Gordon smiled. _"Yes, it suits her. My Smiling Shooting Star."_

But his smile faded as soon as he remembered that he had laughed at his friends because of the titles they had invented for their partners. He laughed at Edward when he called Molly ' _My Lovely Sunshine'_. He laughed at James when he called Emily ' _My Precious Jewel'_. He laughed at Thomas when he called Rosie ' _My Fairy-tale Princess'_. He laughed at Emily when she called James ' _My Greatest Treasure'_. And now he had invented a title for Caitlin without even having formally admitted that he was in love with her. Gordon immediately understood that those titles were not a lot of nonsense; but words whispered by a heart in love.

While Gordon was still lost in his thoughts, an engine came up beside him. "Good morning!" greeted the engine. Gordon did not answer. "Gordon? Are you there or should I look for you somewhere else? Hee! Hee!" Gordon blinked a couple of times. He looked towards the other track and saw two pink lips smiling at him. "Oh… Hello, Rosie. I didn't know you were there."

"I see," responded Rosie sweetly. "It seems you were a bit distracted."

"I was not distracted, just thinking of the itinerary I must follow. I think you are the distracted one."

"Me?"

"Yes. It's time for the Express and you haven't fetched my coaches."

Rosie raised her eyebrows. Then she laughed heartily. "Hee! Hee! Hee! You really were distracted, Gordon! Your coaches are already coupled up to you! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"OH…!" Gordon's face got red. "A-alright… I was… a bit distracted. I-I'm sorry."

"No problem. Hee! Hee!"

Seeing Rosie so happy made Gordon take courage to ask her something that previously was irrelevant to him, but at this time was like a matter of life or death.

"Rosie…"

"Yes?"

"Does being in love… make you happy?

Rosie looked at him confused. She did not expect that question from him. "Of course!" she responded. "Ever since I knew that my love is requited I'm happier than ever. But... why do you ask it?"

"Because your face looks brighter after losing yourself between Thomas' kisses."

"Oh!" Rosie blushed. Actually she did not mind being seen 'lost between Thomas' kisses', but Gordon's answer took her by surprise. "I suppose that's because his kisses give me energy to start the day."

"I see."

"Hee! Hee! You're a good observer! Well, I must return to the yard. A lot of work awaits us. Have a good day, Gordon!"

"Same to you, Rosie!"

Gordon fondly stared at Rosie as she puffed away.

When Rosie was new on Sodor, Gordon was very rude to her. He teased her either because of her colour or her size, her three domes or her freckles. But when Rosie suffered a serious accident in Brendam Docks a few years ago, Gordon totally changed his attitude towards her. Seeing her tears of pain as she was imploring him not to tease her, made Gordon feel great compassion. From that day on, they are friends.

As Rosie had returned to the yard, Gordon lost himself in his thoughts again. _"Being in love makes one happy..."_ He sighed. _"It must be the reason why I feel so happy by thinking of Caitlin... It must be the reason why my heart beats faster than my pistons every time I see her smile... It seems that it's true… I'm in love… Now I can no longer deny it… I'm in love with Caitlin…"_

"Come on, Gordon!" Sir Topham Hatt suddenly exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?!"

Gordon got scared. "Nothing, sir!" he responded at seeing his controller standing on the edge of the platform. "I'm only waiting for the guard's whistle."

"The guard's whistle?! But the guard already blew his whistle!"

Gordon gasped. "Sorry, sir! I was a bit distracted."

"Actually greatly distracted! Now go away!"

"Yes, sir!"

Poor Gordon left the station with the Express. But, unlike the previous day, he felt sad during the journey. He just wanted to see his 'smiling shooting star' to apologise.

* * *

Near mid-morning, on the mainland, Connor was puffing towards Vicarstown Bridge. He was concerned about Caitlin, because she was taking her time to return from Sodor despite the fact that the bridge had already been reopened early in the morning. For a moment Connor thought maybe she was out there chatting with Gordon, but soon he ruled out that possibility. He knew that neither of them would be so irresponsible as to leave their passengers and get to talk. Undoubtedly, there has been some trouble. And Connor was about to discover it.

As soon as Connor arrived at the bridge he saw Caitlin on the other end. "Thanks goodness!" he said, breathing a sigh of relief. But as he was puffing through the bridge he noticed that Caitlin was still. "This is very strange... Has she run out of coal again? I wonder what the reason… oh no! She's ASLEEP!"

That was the trouble. Caitlin was so tired after staying up all night that she had fallen asleep at the Vicarstown Bridge. "WAKE UP, CAITLIN" screamed Connor, blowing his whistle.

Poor Caitlin awakened with a start. "OH YES! Right… Of course…" Caitlin slowly began to puff to the mainland and Connor went on his way to Ulfstead Castle. _"This is a disaster,"_ thought Caitlin sadly. _"How could I be so silly?_ _Staying up all night has not been such a good idea…_ _For heaven's sake, I need to sleep."_

Caitlin was suffering the consequences of having been awake and puffing down the line all night. Throughout the day she stayed asleep almost at each junction, so she arrived late to her destinations and she could not cross with Gordon at any moment. But, in fact, she did not want to meet with him due to the shame she was feeling. She did not even want to imagine what he would think of her when he hears about how her day was. The only thing that made Caitlin feel a little better was remembering the words that Gordon had said to her the previous day: _"Don't be ashamed... We all make mistakes… Perhaps we get back to make silly mistakes and we meet again."_ Caitlin smiled slightly at those words, but only for a short time. She was sure that having kept the whole island awake was not a silly mistake; it was an unforgivable disaster.

In the afternoon, Caitlin had to return to Sodor to take her last passengers back home. During the journey she was already exhausted. She tried to keep herself awake and concentrate on the tracks, but when she stopped to stock up on water at Maron Station she thought that she would never arrive at her destination. While she waited under the water tower, Connor approached her from the other track.

Connor stopped beside Caitlin and felt a pain in his heart on seeing her sad and tired, just like all the times he had crossed with her all day long. He had not yet been able to speak with her, so he still did not know how she had spent the night. He only knew that she have had to stay on the island because the Vicarstown Bridge was closed for maintenance.

"Sister of mine?" Connor called her.

Caitlin smiled sadly. "Hello, Connor."

"I'm worried about you, Caitlin… Why are you so tired and sad today? Haven't you been able to sleep well last night? Has it happened something bad?"

Caitlin sighed deeply. "Connor… I did NOT sleep last night."

"WHAT?!"

"Sir Topham Hatt said to me I could sleep at Tidmouth Sheds, but I was so excited that I preferred stay awake. So I took the night trains and I was puffing through the island until dawn." Caitlin looked down. "I'm so ashamed... I would like to find a place to hide myself."

"It's alright, Caitlin," soothed Connor, "they all know how much you love Sodor... Don't be ashamed… It's understandable that you've wanted to take advantage of your stay here. I just think it was a mistake the fact that you haven't slept."

"But that's not all," continued Caitlin sadly. "I made so much noise that… I have kept the whole island awake!" Connor raised his eyebrows. "It was the greatest mistake of my life, Connor! If only I could control my enthusiasm! Sir Topham Hatt forgave me but I still feel bad. Besides…" Caitlin's voice broke, "I… I wasted the opportunity to spend the night… next to Gordon..." And she began to cry. For the first time in the day she could vent to someone.

Connor felt even more pain in his heart. Now he understood why Caitlin was tired, sad and ashamed. He immediately comforted her by using the same words that she had told him at the worst time of his life. "Cast out all your sadness, Caitlin...," he whispered, "don't suppress your tears." Caitlin cried harder. "I'm here for you," continued Connor, "because the heaven decided that I will be your boiler to cry on... Cast out all your sadness... You will feel better."

A few minutes later, Caitlin stopped crying. Connor's words dried her tears. She slowly opened the eyes and looked at him. "Thank you," she said. "I do feel better now."

Connor smiled fondly. "I'm glad to hear that," he responded. "Caitlin, you did nothing with malicious intent. The fact that Sir Topham Hatt forgave you is the proof of that. Not being able to control your enthusiasm is part of you; it's your particular charm. There is nothing wrong with it. The important thing is to learn from your mistake to avoid repeating it."

"I hope Gordon thinks the same and forgives me for having woken him up with my whistle," whispered Caitlin. "Only now I realise that it could have bothered him… But I'll have to wait for another miraculous opportunity of being alone with him to apologise."

"I don't know if Gordon has some special feeling for you in this moment," said Connor, "but I'm sure if he falls in love with you, he'll do his utmost to spend a moment alone with you, even to spend… a night alone with you."

"Wow," Caitlin blushed, "may the heaven hear you. I still don't know if he and I were designed for each other."

"In my opinion, you both look great together."

Caitlin chuckled. "I just hope the next time we meet I'm not as silly as last night." She sighed. "Because of my excitement I'm now too sleepy and my wheels hurt me. No doubt I'll be late to collect the tourists from Ulfstead Castle."

"Oh, Caitlin," lamented Connor. "If it weren't for I must go to collect some engineers from Knapford Station, I would have done your job."

Caitlin looked at him with affection. "No problem, Connor. Having spoken with you gives me encourage to continue. Besides, this is the last journey of the day. I'll soon be home back."

"That's my brave sister!" exclaimed Connor. "Well, I have to go now. See you at home."

"See you, my Guardian Angel."

Connor set off for Knapford. Caitlin waited until her tank was full of water and then she went on her way to Ulfstead Castle. But her vision was blurry due to sleepiness and she was afraid of causing an accident. Obviously, she would no longer be able to resist the journey back to the mainland.

Caitlin desperately needed some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Knapford, Gordon was waiting to pull the Express to Cronk Station. He was sad because he did not see Caitlin all day long and the pain of remorse was about to make his boiler explode. His friends were worried about him because he did not blow his whistle when he crossed with them nor exclaimed _'Express coming through!'_ as usual. His friends wanted to help him, but every time they asked him why he looked so crestfallen, he only responded _'I didn't sleep well last night'_. But there was one engine who was not convinced with this answer. It was Emily. After having lived all these years at Tidmouth Sheds, Emily knew her friends well enough to know when they hid something. And, considering that Gordon became sad precisely when Caitlin confessed her mistake in the morning, she was almost sure that Caitlin's disgrace was the cause of his sadness. Emily thought it was one more proof that Gordon had a good heart and she felt proud of him. What she did not imagine, it was that Gordon could be in love...

While Gordon waited for his coaches, he saw Connor arriving at the station. Connor looked worried and he neither smiled nor said hello as he normally did. This left Gordon a little confused, because Connor was always a happy, smiling engine. But soon he got scared on thinking that that could have something to do with Caitlin. "Hello, Connor," he said.

"Oh… Hello Gordon. I didn't see you were there."

"No problem. You look a little down, by the way. Is something wrong?"

Connor was about to say he was only tired, but soon he thought this was a good opportunity to know if Gordon felt something for Caitlin. "I'm sad about my sister," he said.

Gordon's whole boiler trembled. His fear came true. "It's for last night, isn't it? How is she? We were all worried about her this morning and those who cross with her during the day said that she looked very tired."

Connor felt that he must be careful with his answer. He could not tell Gordon what he was talking about with Caitlin, as he knew that Caitlin would not agree with that. So he spoke discreetly. "Well… I met with her a short while ago and she looked very tired indeed. It hurts me not having been able to help her."

That was enough for Gordon. He immediately pumped his pistons "Where is she now?"

"She's on the way to Ulfstead Castle to collect her last passengers. But I think she'll need some help to go back ho-"

"I'm going to help her! Bye, Connor!"

"Gordon? Wait! What about your passengers?!" There was no answer. Gordon had already disappeared in a cloud of steam. Connor smiled with surprise. "Wow... At least he should have screamed _'Gordon Airlines to the rescue!'_ to announce his departure. Ha! Ha! Caitlin will feel happy to see him."

As soon as Gordon passed through Knapford junction, he saw Emily coming from the other track and prayed that she could help him. "Emily!" he called her without slowing down.

"Hi, Gordon!"

"Are you busy?"

"Not now."

"Can you take the Express to Cronk Station for me?"

"To take the Express?!"

"Thank you!"

"Hey!" Emily applied her brakes. "Where are you going?!" But Gordon was already too far away to hear her. "Well, since you insist… Hee! Hee!"

Emily arrived at Knapford and prepared to take the Express, wondering why Gordon asked her to do his favourite job. As she saw Connor, she thought maybe he could give some information. "Afternoon, Connor," she greeted.

"Hello, Emily. Have you seen 'Gordon Airlines' flying down the tracks?"

"Gordon Airlines? Ha! Ha! He really was going like an aeroplane! By the way, do you know where's he going?"

"Yes. He's going to Ulfstead Castle to help Caitlin with her last journey. She's already quite tired."

"Oh... poor Caitlin... Make sure that she can sleep well tonight."

"Of course. Don't you worry."

Emily smiled at herself, looking at nothing. _"I knew he was sad about Caitlin,"_ she thought. _"That's our Gordon... Blue boiler, golden heart."_

At that moment Rosie arrived with the coaches and, as the passengers began to aboard them, she approached Emily. "Oh, Gordon," she said. "First you acted weird all day long and now they paint you emerald green. What next?"

The two friends burst into laughter.

"I think he acted weird because he was sad about Caitlin," said Emily.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's going to help her with her journey now. That's why he asked me to take the Express."

"Wow! That's nice of him. But... I think it must be another reason..."

"What do you mean?"

"If all of us were sad about Caitlin, why is Gordon the only one who looked so affected by-" Rosie opened her eyes wide. "Fizzling Fireboxes!"

"What is it, Rosie?"

"I just remember... This morning he was so distracted that he didn't notice when his coaches were coupled up to him, and then he asked me if being in love makes me happy."

Emily gasped. Now she could put all the pieces together. A big smile shone on her face. "Rosie... is this possible? Could Gordon be in love with-"

"-CAITLIN?!"

"SHHH! Connor could hear us... It'll be better if we keep this sweet rumour between us."

"Oh... You're right. Aww Emily... I only hope this sweet rumour become true."

"Me too. They would be a beautiful couple-" Emily was interrupted by the guard's whistle. "Well, I must go, Rosie. Please don't tell anyone about the rumour, ok?"

"No problem. Have a good journey, Emily!"

"Thank you!" Emily pumped her pistons. "Umm... Rosie, could you give me a push?"

"Sure!"

And Rosie helped her friend to leave the station. Emily has strength enough to pull the Express but needs some push to start the journey. As she puffed away, Connor smiled. _"Certainly I heard all your conversation, sweet ladies,"_ he thought. _"I also_ _hope this rumour become true."_

The three engines did not know it, but the 'sweet rumour' had already come true.

Gordon was in love with Caitlin.


	4. Tunnel of Love

**A/N: My dear readers, sorry for having made all of you wait so long. I've been very busy and I had no time to write anything. But the fourth chapter is here at last and I hope the wait has been worthwhile.**

 **For the guest who asked for some FlynnXBelle's romances: I'm sorry to have to say that I don't think about them as a loving couple, so it'll be very hard for me to write about them. Anyway, thanks for reading this story.  
**

 **Guest 4: Thanks for being a faithful follower of this story. It's a pleasure to read your beautiful comments.**

 **I hope this chapter fills your expectations. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

 **TUNNEL OF LOVE  
**

* * *

 _"_ _I wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world…"_ -Caitlin

* * *

Gordon was going fast as lightning towards Ulfstead Castle. He knew that Caitlin was still there, because when he arrived at Maron Station the signalman told him that she had not returned yet. _"I must arrive before she leaves the castle,"_ he thought. _"I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to her."_ As he approached his destination, he was even more eager to see Caitlin. But when he finally arrived at the castle station, what he saw broke his heart: Caitlin was crying inconsolably…

The scene was lamentable. Caitlin's face was covered with tears. Her fireman was trying to encourage her, but she insisted that she would not get to arrive at the mainland on the conditions under which she was. She hardly had strength to move her wheels and could not keep her eyes open for long. As for her passengers, they were complaining about the delay. This day had been hottest than the previous one and they did not want to wait anymore.

 _"She's suffering for my fault!"_ thought Gordon. He slowly approached Caitlin and swallowed hard. "Caitlin…," he said.

Caitlin held her breath. She knew that voice. It was the magnificent manly voice she loved so much. She opened her eyes and it took her some seconds to focus properly. Then she saw Gordon on the next track and felt that her heart was going to explode by the emotion. "Gordon?" she whispered tearfully. "W-what are you… doing here?" Gordon swallowed hard again. "I came to help you," he responded softly. "I'll take your passengers to the mainland, while you stay here to sleep." Caitlin looked at him in surprise, without being able to believe that he was really there to help her. "But… what about the Express?" she asked.

"Emily is taking it for me. I'll take your passengers now. You need a rest."

It was true that Caitlin needed a rest, but she did not want to be separated from Gordon. So she quickly thought of a better solution. "I really thank you, Gordon… but… I prefer you to push me to the mainland, so we can talk. I've something to tell you… something that hurts me inside."

Gordon smiled sweetly. He had an even better solution. "I also have something to tell you, Caitlin, something that hurts me inside. Please go to get some sleep while I take your passengers, and when I return..." Gordon paused and added softly, "I... I'll spend the night with you… so we can talk alone as much as we want."

Caitlin almost fainted. She was going to spend the night alone with Gordon! That was much better than she would have imagined. "Ok," she said, unable to control her joy, "I'll go to rest into the tunnel, near to the turntable. But, please, wake me up as soon as you return. Blow your whistle, or scream in my face, or hit me, whatever! Make a scandal! But wake me up, please?"

"Calm down. I won't miss this opportunity. I'll wake you up, I promise. But... with one condition."

"What is it?"

"You must be asleep."

"Ha! Ha! You funny!"

Both of them laughed. Then, Caitlin was uncoupled from her coaches and she looked at her saviour with affection. "Thank you, Gordon," she whispered as she began to move. "See you."

Gordon gave her the same charming wink of the previous day. "See you."

 _"My goodness!"_ thought Caitlin as she went to the turntable. _"How can he be so lovely? He's going to kill me with those winks!"_ And, while her Prince Charming took her passengers, she turned around to enter the tunnel. She moved backwards until letting space enough for Gordon can enter when he returns. But, as the tunnel was not as long as to house the two engines completely, Caitlin's tender inevitably stayed outdoors. So some employees of the castle covered it with a tarpaulin to protect it, since the weather report announced rain in the night.

Caitlin sighed deeply and relaxed to rest. She remembered of Connor's words: _"I'm sure if he falls in love with you, he'll do his utmost to spend a moment alone with you, even to spend… a night alone with you."_ Sweet Caitlin smiled. "Gordon," she whispered, "my lovely prince... I'm dying to know what you have to tell me..." And soon she fell asleep.

At that moment, dark clouds of rain began to cover the sky over Sodor.

Far from the castle, Gordon was puffing happily towards the mainland, smiling and blowing his whistle to all the engines who crossed with him. His friends already knew that he was helping Caitlin, because the news had spread quickly. So his friends were glad to see him happy again. But neither of them imagined he could be in love with Caitlin. Emily and Rosie had kept the rumour secret.

When Gordon arrived to the mainland, he left the passengers at Barrow Station and his driver informed the stationmaster about what had happened to Caitlin. Afterwards, Gordon went to a water tower to fill his tank up. Soon, Connor came up beside him. He had just arrived from Sodor.

"Hello Gordon! Thanks for helping Caitlin."

"It was a pleasure, Connor."

"But… where's she?"

"She stayed to sleep at Ulfstead Castle. She'll return tomorrow morning."

"Oh... I thought you were going to push her up to here."

"That was the idea, indeed. But I saw she was quite tired, so I asked her to let me do her job instead. Now I'll go back to the castle. She and I have some things to talk about."

Connor could not believe it. His face was brightened with a big smile. "Caitlin will be glad with that, Gordon," he said happily. "Finding a moment to talk with you was exactly what she wished. But before there's something you must to do."

"What is it?" asked Gordon confused.

"Sir Topham Hatt told me that he wants to speak with you. He's going to wait for you at Callan Castle."

Gordon gasped. Only now he remembered he did not notify Sir Topham Hatt about what he was doing. "Oh no…," he said, trembling with fear. "He shall be angry with me for having left the Express."

"I don't think so," soothed Connor. "When his meeting with the engineers had finished, he didn't get angry for I told him that Emily pulled the Express instead of you. Besides, he said he already knew that you went to Ulfstead Castle, because Sir Robert had just called him to give him thanks for having sent you to help Caitlin."

"Oh...," Gordon smiled with relief. "So, Sir Robert thought it was Sir Topham Hatt the one who sent me. That's funny!"

"And it was also funny how you went out of Knapford Station. You looked like an aeroplane!"

They both laughed.

"Well," said Gordon afterwards, "I just hope the conversation with my boss will not last long. I want to go back together with Caitlin as soon as possible."

Those words from Gordon made Connor even more eager to know if the 'sweet rumour' he heard from Emily and Rosie was true. Besides, as the good Guardian Angel he was; if Gordon was in love with Caitlin and wanted to spend the night with her, Connor had to be sure that he will do nothing to make Caitlin feel uncomfortable. So he decided to ask him.

"Gordon, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you feel something special for Caitlin?"

Gordon did not like the question. What he was feeling it was a secret that he kept under lock and key and did not want to tell anyone before talking with Caitlin. Besides, with that question he was immediately assailed by a doubt: how about if Connor was in love with Caitlin as well? Gordon knew that they were 'adoptive siblings', but nothing prevents that two adoptive siblings fall in love with each other... He armed himself with courage to respond with the true, because he felt that could not lie to Connor. "I think you deserve to know this, since you're her best friend," he said. "I just want this to remain between us."

"No problem."

Gordon swallowed hard. "I feel something very strong for Caitlin; something that I took my time to admit. I… I'm in love with her."

Much to Gordon's surprise, Connor smiled widely. "Did you really fell in love with her?"

"Y-yes. Do you agree?"

"Of course! You and she will be a good couple."

Gordon hardly believed what he just heard. "But… do you think she could also fall in love with me?"

"Well, all I know is that she likes you and is eager to talk with you alone."

"Then perhaps there is hope for me," said Gordon happily, looking at nothing.

Connor's smile faded and he frowned slightly. "But, whatever happens between you two this night; promise me you'll be kind to her. She's a strong, fast, enthusiastic engine, but she's also a delicate lady. So, please don't hurt her, okay?"

Gordon raised his eyebrows. "Connor... she's safe with me."

"Can I trust your word?"

"Of course you do."

Connor smiled again. "Thank you."

"You don't need to worry at all," soothed Gordon, smiling back. And at this moment he felt that his tank was already filled up. "I must go, Connor. Good night."

"Good night, Gordon. And good luck."

As Gordon started his journey to Sodor, Connor closed his eyes and thought affectionately of Caitlin, by imagining how happy she would feel at knowing that her love was requited. _"My beloved sister... May this will be the best night of your life... May Gordon make you forget the bad experience of the past… I wish you enjoy every moment with him... You deserve it… As for you, Gordon, if Caitlin trusts you, I will do so too."_

Connor went to his berth happily, feeling peace in his heart. And he did not stop sending good wishes to Caitlin.

* * *

Gordon crossed the Vicarstown Bridge pumping his pistons faster than ever. He was a bit confused about Connor's concern and could barely concentrate on his way. _"Why did Connor think I would be able to hurt Caitlin?"_ he thought. _"Am I so cruel like that? Or... did Caitlin tell him that I'm guilty of her disgrace for I've threw her out of Tidmouth Sheds last night? Oh dear... Can't wait to talk with my smiling shooting star and ask her for forgiveness!"_

But the moment to meet up with Caitlin was still far away, because Gordon had first to go to Callan Castle where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him. And Callan Castle is far from Ulfstead Castle. Besides, there was something else that concerned Gordon: the sky was already totally overcast and thunder and lightning announced the imminent rain. Gordon did not want that Caitlin was awakened by a thunder, because, on seeing that he was not there, she could think that something bad had happened to him. Or, even worse, that he had abandoned her…

"Hurry! Hurry!" screamed Gordon to himself. But in spite of going very fast, the night had already fallen when he arrived at Callan Castle. Sir Topham Hatt went out to meet him and Gordon got nervous, but he was determined to tell the truth and accept any punishment.

"What's going on with you, Gordon?" asked Sir Topham Hatt in a calm tone. "You've been quite crestfallen and distracted today."

Gordon noticed that his boss was not cross with him, so he had courage to respond. "I was sad about Caitlin, sir," he began by saying. "Besides, I feel terrible because I'm guilty about what happened last night."

Sir Topham Hatt got surprised. Firstly, unlike James, Gordon was not so humble when it came to pleading guilty to something, and secondly; he did not imagine that Gordon had something to do with the fuss that Caitlin caused. "I don't understand..."

"Caitlin was very excited when she arrived to the sheds and it was obvious that she wasn't going to let us sleep. So I proposed her to take the mail train. Then, Henry proposed her to take the Flying Kipper and I supported him. That's why I feel guilty, sir. I was cruel to Caitlin and I deserve being punished." Gordon looked down.

Sir Topham Hatt remained silent for a moment. "Gordon," he said afterward, "there is nothing wrong with the fact that engines exchange their jobs sometimes, provided that they do it properly. I think the only one to blame was Caitlin for not being able to control her enthusiasm. So, I don't see any reason to punish you and don't understand why you say that you were cruel to her. It appears that you're only being hard to yourself."

Sir Topham Hatt was right. Gordon was being hard to himself. The love he felt for Caitlin did not allow him to forgive himself for having turned her away from his side, and that was the reason why he wanted to be punished. "Sir, I really was cruel to her," insisted Gordon. "She wanted to be with me, but I wanted to prove to myself that I felt nothing special for her. So I turned her away from my side. Please, sir, punish me. I just want to ask you to let me go to Ulfstead Castle to apologise to Caitlin. I had promised to spend the night with her and I don't want to disappoint her... Then, I'll accept any punishment from you."

Sir Topham Hatt raised his eyebrows. "You really are acting weird, Gordon," he said. "Is there something you're hiding?"

Gordon took a deep breath. "I fell in love with Caitlin, sir."

"O-oh..." Sir Topham Hatt smiled sweetly. This revelation from Gordon was a pleasant surprise to him. He always felt happy to know that his engines could experience romantic love. "So that's what is happening over here... My big, proud Nº 4 engine fell in love... I get it… Now I know why you left the Express to go to help her. You were lucky that Emily wasn't busy at that moment and could do your job."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Easy, it's all right. I see you've already learned what true love is like; forgetting yourself when it comes to helping the one you love. Just try not to cause confusion and delay because of love."

"So… do you agree with the fact that I'm in love with Caitlin, sir?"

"Totally agree. But, what about her?"

"Oh… well… I've not declared my love to her yet."

"Then I wish you good luck with it."

Gordon smiled. "Thank you, sir! Oh… and what about my punishment?"

"My goodness… Well, since you want to be punished at all costs; tomorrow morning you'll take the milk train to Brendam Docks while James takes the Express in your place, okay?"

"Excellent idea, sir!"

"Ha! Ha! You really are in love! Now go full steam ahead to Ulfstead Castle. The rain will fall at any moment. And don't forget to be at Knapford at 7:00 in the morning, did you listen well?"

"Yes, sir! Good night, sir!"

"Good night, Gordon!"

"Express coming through!" exclaimed Gordon and disappeared in a cloud of steam. Sir Topham Hatt stayed looking at him with a smile on his face. _"Why do you say that, Gordon?"_ he thought. _"You're not taking the Express now..."_

* * *

Lightning lit up the sky more and more.

Gordon puffed down the line happily. His heart was beating faster as he approached his destination. He was grateful to Connor and Sir Topham Hatt for being in agreement with the fact that he was in love with Caitlin. He just hoped that Caitlin agrees as well…

Meanwhile, at Ulfstead Castle, Caitlin was sleeping soundly. She had woken up a couple of times because of the thunder but went back to sleep so fast that she did not have time to think about anything.

By the time Gordon finally arrived to his destination and began to climb the steep hill of the castle; the rain began to fall slowly. Minutes later, Gordon came into the tunnel where Caitlin was on and approached her. At first he had no courage to wake her up on seeing that she slept so peacefully, but he remembered that she had implored him to do it as soon as he returns. So he began to call her.

Caitlin did not wake up.

She kept sleeping soundly.

After several attempts, Gordon decided that he had to try another method. But it was not in his plans to blow his whistle, since it was late and it could bother the employees of the castle who slept in the tower just above the tunnel. It was not in his plans to hit Caitlin either. This he would never do. Then Gordon thought he had only one option: giving Caitlin a little push.

Gordon moved forward, carefully watching the space between his buffers and Caitlin's skirt. Despite of being an expert on soft couplings, this time he was very nervous. He did not want to damage Caitlin in any way. Besides, he still did not know if Caitlin's handrails would allow his buffers to touch the skirt of hers. But soon Gordon got a surprise: the handrails fitted perfectly between his buffers! He smiled as he softly touched Caitlin's skirt. _"It appears that we were designed for each other,"_ he thought. Then, Gordon looked up and saw Caitlin's face. It was the first time he was so close to her. _"Oh dear... She... she's so beautiful..."_ Caitlin looked beautiful indeed. Her face was totally relaxed, showing her fine features; and her lips moved slightly to the rhythm of her breathing in an attractive way… Gordon could hardly contain himself. _"Those sensual little lips.._." An idea came to his mind. " _How about if I wake her up with… a kiss?"_

Gordon's lips were very close to Caitlin's. He was determined to kiss her. But, for some reason, when he was about to carry out his new plan he reversed his decision. _"No…_ _I can't do this... She doesn't know I'm in love with her... and I don't know if she'll fall in love with me... I can't do this..."_

The reason why Gordon stopped is called RESPECT. Respect is the blood of love; the precious liquid that runs through its veins. Stealing Caitlin a kiss on the lips would be a total lack of respect. This kind of kiss should not be the result of a stealing, but the result of a requited love. Luckily, the respect that Gordon felt for Caitlin spoke louder than the selfish desire to kiss her lips without her consent. And Gordon still did not imagine how grateful he would feel for having waited for the right moment...

Gordon proceeded to give Caitlin a little push and stopped as soon as he felt that she had moved some centimetres. Then, Gordon slowly moved back. On seeing that Caitlin's skirt had suffered no damage, he sighed in relief and looked back to her face.

Caitlin's eyes were widely open.

Gordon could feel the beating of his heart even on his wheels. "I-I hope I didn't bother you with my push," he whispered.

Caitlin watched at him for a moment in silence. She found that Gordon looked adorable with his cute gaze and the raindrops that shone brightly over his face. "Did you really give me a push?" she asked afterward with a smile.

"Y-yes."

"But I just felt a… soft caress."

"Oh…" Gordon blushed. Those words made his heart beat even faster, although he did not know if Caitlin was speaking seriously or just wanted to have fun.

Caitlin found that Gordon looked even more adorable with his red cheeks. Actually she felt his push, but she was so happy to be alone with him that she wanted to have a little fun. "Could you show me how you did it?" she asked on purpose.

"O-of course," replied Gordon and began to move.

Caitlin trembled as Gordon was slowly approaching her, and she got surprised on seeing how her handrails easily accommodated between his buffers. _"Wow,"_ she thought. _"It appears that we were designed for each other."_ Then she closed her eyes, hardly believing what it was happening. Being alone with Gordon into a tunnel, feeling his 'soft caress' as the mild rain filled the place with its music; it was something that she would never have imagined… She remembered that people usually say that mild rain brings blessings... And certainly, being with Gordon like this; it was a real blessing…

Soon, Caitlin opened her eyes back and noticed that Gordon was looked at her intently. She could swear there was love into his gaze… She did not want him to be separated from her. "If you don't mind," she whispered with a pleading look, "could you… stay like this?"

Gordon gulped. "S-sure."

"Thanks." Caitlin smiled sweetly.

Gordon smiled back. Then he cleared his throat, trying to hide his nervousness. "Well… I think we can talk at ease at last… You've said you had something to tell me."

"Yes. But firstly I want to hear what you've to tell me."

"No way."

"Please?"

"Ladies first."

"Hee! Hee! Okay." Caitlin paused. "It's about last night," she said then. "I wanted to tell that I'm very sorry about my behaviour. It was the first time I spent the night on Sodor and I was so excited that couldn't control myself. But I felt very ashamed this morning on learning that I kept the whole island awake. Besides, I… I feel bad for having woken you up with my whistle… I really didn't notice that it could bother you… So, I want to ask you for forgiveness."

Gordon swallowed hard. It was time to tell her the truth. "Don't worry about if your whistle bothered me or not," he replied. "The only one who must feel very ashamed and ask for forgiveness is me for having been cruel to you."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "Cruel? Why do you say that? You've always been a whole gentlem-"

"Caitlin…," interrupted Gordon, "I was the one who had the idea that you take the mail train, and then I supported Henry's idea that you take the Flying Kipper... If I had remained silent, you hadn't kept the whole island awake… Don't you see? I'm guilty of what happened last night and of all that you've suffered today… Forgive me, Caitlin… forgive me, please… I feel a deep remorse for having been that cruel to you… Forgive me…"

"Oh, Gordon…" Caitlin looked at him tenderly, touched by how he was being so sweet and humble, "don't feel bad… 'Cruel' is a horrible word that doesn't fit you… You're not guilty for I've accepted the proposal of taking those trains, nor for the scandal I made. I'm the only one to blame for all that."

"No… you don't understand," insisted Gordon. "Yesterday morning you said you wanted another opportunity to chat with me... But... when you arrived at Tidmouth Shed at night, I turned you away from my side on purpose..." Gordon's voice reflected all the pain he was feeling in his soul. "I didn't want you to be by my side, because I wanted to prove to myself that I was feeling nothing special for you... I was too much idiot to admit that I…I got crazy for you."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Caitlin, trembling.

"I mean..." Gordon trembled as well, "I-I'm in love with you… I'm in love with you, Caitlin..."

Caitlin felt that happiness got into her heart like an electrical discharge. Luckily she had no steam in this moment, because otherwise she would have made the entire castle shake with her whistle. "Do you... really mean that, Gordon?" she asked, choked with emotion. "Are you in love... with me?"

"Y-yes… You won my heart with your sweetness... with your enthusiasm for life... with your... beauty... You really won my heart... I just hope that this revelation doesn't bother you… "

Caitlin was about to cry tears of happiness. "B-bother me? N-no way." She could barely speak. "You… you won my heart too, Gordon… I'm… madly in love with you."

Gordon stayed open-mouthed. It was his turn to feel the electrical discharge into his heart. His 'smiling shooting star' was _madly_ in love with him. What could be better? "Precious...," he whispered, "what have I done to win your heart?"

Now the tears began to roll down Caitlin's cheeks. "You won my heart with the caring manner in which you've treated me yesterday when I ran out of coal," she said between her tears. "Actually, from the day I met you; I was enchanted by you and I wanted to have one opportunity to get to know you better. And thanks to the incident of yesterday, I found that you've a golden heart and I immediately fell in love with you."

Gordon smiled sweetly. "I don't know what to say to show you how happy I feel, Caitlin… I never thought you would fall in love with me."

Caitlin smiled back, still in tears. "You don't imagine how happy I feel either. You know, when Sir Topham Hatt said that the bridge was closed last night; I was the one who asked him if I could stay at Tidmouth Sheds. I wanted to be with you… I wanted to get your attention… That's why I was more excited than ever."

"Oh, Caitlin… Now I feel even more remorse for my behaviour… You wanted to be with me but I turned you away from my side… Do you understand now why I insist on saying that I was cruel?"

"Please stop saying that horrible word and see the positive side," implored Caitlin. "If it was necessary for you to turn me away from your side to admit that you fell in love with me; I totally accept it. Besides, if it had not been for all the things that happened last night and for all that I've suffered today; we would not be like this now... enjoying this wonderful moment... Don't you think? I wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world…"

Gordon was speechless. Caitlin was absolutely right. Everything that had happened was necessary for them to feel like heaven now. Gordon was so proud as to admit that he fell in love that it was necessary a hard blow to open the door of his heart. And this hard blow; it was to see Caitlin in disgrace...

"I-I think you're right," responded Gordon. "Everything was necessary… And, in fact, I wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world either… Since this morning I was desperate to see you again… I needed to talk with you… But what is happening right now is much better than what I wanted, because I'm not only talking with you, but..." he added in a low voice, "I'm feeling your heartbeats through my buffers."

"Oh..." Caitlin's cheeks got red.

Gordon smiled at her with affection. "You're beautiful, Caitlin," he said. "You got my attention from the first moment I saw you. I was impressed by your joy, your speed, your cute smile with those... sensual little lips..."

Caitlin's smile faded. _"Sensual little lips?!"_ she thought. _"Why did he say that?! Why did he HAVE to say that?! Oh, no…"_ And she looked down.

"Caitlin?" Gordon was worried about this sudden change in her. "What happened?"

Caitlin looked at him again. She could not hide that from him. Gordon had to know it right now. Caitlin had to tell him about the event she wanted to forget. "Gordon," she whispered, "can I trust you with a secret? It's something that has hurt me and only Connor knows so far."

Gordon froze. He noticed a bit of anxiety in Caitlin's voice and he immediately remembered of Connor's words: ' _She's also a delicate lady... Please don't hurt her'._ Gordon thought that those words had something to do with Caitlin's secret and he worried even more. "You can fully trust me, Caitlin," he soothed with his reassuring manly voice, "I said our secrets are our secrets... Feel comfortable to tell me all you want to... I'll help you heal any pain you may have."

Caitlin smiled again, heartened by Gordon's words. "Thank you," she said, looking at him tenderly. Then she began her story. "Well, this happened far away from here; in my country…"


	5. With the Song of the Rain

**A/N:** I've taken my time to write this, first because I got into unknow territory and had to look for a lot of information in order not to make a fool of myself, and second... for I cried at times. XD

Guest 4: Thanks for your nice comments. Spencer is just mentioned in this story, but there will be another fic where he's going to bother Gordon.

eliot reader: Connor and Caitlin's stories are finally here. Hope you like.

Firereads: here you'll know about Caitlin's secret.

kristinalprime23 and Thomasfan: Thank you both!

Guest 15: Hope you like Connor and Caitlin's stories.

Thank you all for following this fic! **  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

 **WITH THE SONG OF THE RAIN**

* * *

 _"You've nothing to fear at my side... for I would never hurt you."_ -Gordon

* * *

 ** _Baltimore, Maryland, USA - Two years ago._**

It was a morning in early autumn. Caitlin was at Camden Station, preparing for her journey to the Port of New York where she would board one ship to go to Europe. She had a two-tone royal blue livery and her tender showed the name of the _railroad_ to which she had belonged: _Baltimore & Ohio._ She felt happy and sad at the same time. On the one hand she felt very fortunate to have been bought by an English businessman to work in England, because she had been retired from service and no longer had future in her country. But on the other hand, she was sad on having to leave her home. She had been saying goodbye to her friends during the previous days, except one who worked at Pittsburgh, in Pennsylvania. This one was a very young engine named Nathaniel. Caitlin had asked to her friends to say good bye to him for her, but she would have liked to do it herself and so being able to see his beautiful smile for the last time.

Nathaniel was a colossus of almost 500 tons; one magnificent B&O's EM-1 class 2-8-8-4 articulated engine, built at _Baldwin Locomotive Works_. He had a black livery and was the most handsome of thirty brothers. He could take long freight trains on high ground with relative ease. His favourite pastime was to play _Battle of Whistles_ with his brothers, a game that he had invented and did consist of blowing their whistles in turns to know 'who gets to make the mountain shake'. His whistle was very powerful, being able to be heard from far away, and his appearance was so imposing that his mere presence infused fear. But in spite of his intimidating aspect, he was actually a friendly, helpful giant who usually blushed on receiving praises, which made him win the fondness and confidence of everyone.

Caitlin was thinking of him as she waited on her platform, until suddenly she saw him arriving at the station...

"Nathaniel!" she exclaimed happily. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I wouldn't have been able to stay peacefully if I hadn't come," replied Nathaniel as he stopped a few feet from her. He tried to look happy but could not avoid showing the sadness of having to say goodbye to his only female friend. "I never thought this moment would come, Caitlin," he said. "The _railroad_ will not be the same without you. I'll miss you."

Caitlin sighed. "I'll miss you too. You can't imagine how much it pains me this farewell, although I feel fortunate to have escaped the scrapper's torch."

"Yes. It's a pity that we've lost ground to the diesel engines... Some of my brothers have already been removed from service, and there are rumours that we'll all be scrapped."

"I would like to take you with me, Nathaniel," said Caitlin sadly, "I really mean that. If only we could decide our fate! I wish with all my heart that someone wants to take care of you so that you also have a long life."

"May the Heaven hear you," answered Nathaniel. "You know, it terrifies me to think that any dawn could be the last for me, but I've much hope in what my _engineer_ told me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that names can be prophetic. He explained to me that my name means 'Gift from God' and that the greatest gift from Him is life. So I cling to those words and I believe I'll be saved from scrapping."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "Wow... I didn't know names could be prophetic..." She smiled, feeling that her friend's _engineer_ was right. "Oh, Nathaniel... I also have hope in that. Now I think I can go peacefully. But let me engrave your smile on my heart to take it as a souvenir, please?"

"Of course. Here it is." Nathaniel made an effort to please his friend.

Caitlin looked at him with affection. "I can't understand why that doesn't figure among the Seven Wonders of the World."

"What thing?"

"Your smile."

"Ha! Ha! Don't exaggerate!"

Caitlin laughed with him, and they spent the following minutes talking a little more relaxed. They promised to each other that they would never forget their friendship.

But at one point, as if it was jealous of the harmony between them, one beast stoked Nathaniel's fire; one beast that had been tempting him during the entire journey to Baltimore. This beast had proposed him to kiss Caitlin's lips... Unfortunately, the pain of farewell and the fear of death weakened Nathaniel so much that he succumbed to temptation and decided he could not waste this only opportunity. "By the way, Caitlin," he said, "I also want to ask you for a souvenir."

"Tell me," Caitlin replied. Nathaniel moved a little closer to her and whispered his plan. "Let me... engrave your smile on my lips."

"What?"

"You can't imagine how much I want to kiss you…"

Caitlin gasped. "Nathaniel... are you referring to a... kiss of love?"

"Love? Oh... well... not so much. We certainly are not in love. I'm just referring to a farewell kiss."

"Oh..." Caitlin got sad. She did not expect that request. "I can kiss your cheeks if you want, Nathaniel. But a kiss on the lips is something exclusive of those who are in love... I'm sorry to say I'll not be able to please you."

"Come on, Caitlin. We are about to be separated forever... Someday you'll fall in love with someone and will give him that exclusive kiss. I just want a friends' souvenir. What is the problem?"

Caitlin began to feel bad. It was obvious that Nathaniel was not noticing the difference between a romantic love kiss and an innocent friends' souvenir, and Caitlin was not willing to give in. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I wish that my first exclusive kiss to be with the engine that wins my heart. It's something I've decided and I'll stick with it."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Caitlin... that engine who will win your heart won't even know what happened here, unless you tell him."

Now Caitlin was angry. She could not believe his friend was suddenly being so selfish. "And what about me?!" she exclaimed. "It's enough that I know what happened here to feel frustrated, don't you think?!"

"Hey... calm down... I think you're being a bit dramatic. I don't see the reason for you to be frustrated. It's just a farewell kiss."

"Stop it! You already made me angry! And since you don't want a kiss on the cheek, get away from me."

Nathaniel did not obey. He was not going to give up. He stared at Caitlin for a few seconds and then slowly advanced up to touch her skirt.

Caitlin got frightened. For the first time she was afraid of Nathaniel. "I said... get away from me," she trembled.

"Of course I'll get away," whispered an unrecognisable Nathaniel, "after kissing those sensual little lips."

Caitlin gasped and did the only thing she could to get rid of him: to move back. But she had barely moved a few metres and bashed some coaches that were behind her... "Don't you dare!" she screamed as her friend closed the distance between them.

It was useless.

Nathaniel pressed his lips forcefully against hers.

They were just two seconds. Two seconds enough to turn an emotional farewell into a pitiful event. Two seconds to shake the foundations of a close friendship. Two seconds to frustrate Caitlin's noble desire to keep the purity of her lips for the one who wins her romantic love.

As soon as the stolen kiss ended, Caitlin began to cry. And the beast that had tempted Nathaniel disappeared as by magic. "Oh, no..." said the EM-1 on seeing the disaster he had caused, and immediately the remorse tore his boiler. "Caitlin... I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Get away! I thought you were my friend!" shouted Caitlin and cried even harder, showing all the pain and anger she was feeling.

"I am your friend..." Nathaniel was about to cry too. "It's just that... I-I don't know what happened to me... but I really didn't mean to hurt-"

"Get away!"

Nathaniel waited a few minutes in the hope that Caitlin would hear him, but she just insisted on getting him away from her. Caitlin was not in a position to accept apologises at this moment. Then, unable to see her crying anymore, Nathaniel obeyed. "Okay... I understand," he whispered and started backing away, "goodbye, Caitlin." Then he added in tears, although Caitlin could no longer hear him: "I hope... that someday you'll forgive me."

Nathaniel left the station crestfallen, feeling for the first time in his life the torture of remorse.

Caitlin continued to cry. Her frustration was great. But she did not know what was worse; the frustration or the shame. It was humiliating to hear the scolding of the workers who were angry with her for having bashed the coaches, and, even more humiliating, it was to hear the laughter of the diesel engines who had seen the 'stealing'. Caitlin wanted to disappear from there as soon as possible, and she only stopped crying when her _engineer_ told her it was time to leave.

* * *

Gordon was shocked by the story. Now he knew why Connor made him promise that he would be kind to Caitlin. "My precious…," he whispered, "I never thought you had lived something like that…"

"Maybe you're thinking my reaction was exaggerated," said Caitlin, feeling a bit ashamed, "but I really felt frustrated. Besides, that incident made me think that actually… a kiss on the lips is not as nice as it seems."

Gordon wanted to explode in harsh words against Nathaniel. He was already considering him a dangerous enemy. But soon he noticed maybe he was not in a position to judge him so easily. How many times did Gordon use his tongue as a whip to hurt the feelings of his friends? How many times did he open his mouth just to laugh at them on seeing their mistakes? How many times did he commit the sin of ingratitude? And all of this it is without mentioning that he was also about to steal Caitlin an 'exclusive kiss'… Undoubtedly, Gordon had no authority to speak against Nathaniel. Instead, he should be quite grateful for having won Caitlin's heart despite all his defects. So, he decided to forget his harsh words and just trying to comfort Caitlin. "I don't think your reaction was exaggerated," he soothed. "You were betrayed by a friend... by someone you trusted… and you had to endure the indignity in front of everyone... That's reason enough to feel frustrated. Oh, Caitlin, now I know why your smile faded when I said… that phrase. I'm sorry for having bothered you with it. I promise I won't say it anymore."

"It's all right, Gordon," replied Caitlin. "Now that I already told you my secret, coming from you that phrase won't bother me anymore. You're the engine who won my heart despite I had sworn myself that I would never fall in love with anyone…"

Gordon raised his eyebrows. "Had you really sworn that?"

"Yes. During my journey to the Port of New York my mind was a whirlwind. I couldn't understand what had happened because Nathaniel had never behaved like that. He was my best friend, and he betrayed me just at the moment that I was feeling more fondness for him... So, I thought that if being betrayed by a friend made me feel so bad; I wouldn't endure being betrayed by someone whom I'm in love with. Then I made that drastic decision." Caitlin smiled sweetly. "But you got me to break my oath, Gordon... I couldn't avoid falling in love with you. You really won my heart and I want you to be sure that I fully trust you."

Gordon stared at her tenderly. "I still don't think I have done too much to win your heart, even more considering what you've suffered... But knowing that you're in love with me makes me feel immensely happy. And I've already the proof that you trust me."

"Seriously? What is it?"

"You're so calm right here alone with me... into a tunnel... in the middle of a rainy night... with no possibility of getting rid of me for you're totally vulnerable now... You even allow me to stay so close to you like this, feeling your heartbeats through my buffers... and at no moment you asked me to get away from you... Do you think I didn't get the message of all of this?"

Caitlin's heart pounded. Gordon was right; she was totally vulnerable. Her fire was off and her crew was sleeping into the castle... But even so, she was completely calm. "Then...," she said, blushing, "you already have the proof."

Gordon smiled. He was dying to kiss Caitlin... But, after having heard her story, he decided to wait for her to take the initiative. Besides, there was something he was eager to know. "Tell me one thing, Caitlin," he said. "How did you get to be the enthusiastic girl that you're now? I imagine that your journey through the sea wasn't so exciting due to… the pain in your soul."

"Oh…" Caitlin smiled too. "In reality, the journey was so exciting and touching that it totally changed my life. It even made me being able to forgive Nathaniel. I realised that more serious things can happen than what I've suffered, and how rewarding it's to comfort someone."

Gordon got surprise. "Now you made me curious," he said. "What happened on the journey?"

Caitlin closed her eyes and remembered with affection what she had seen when they placed her on the ship...

* * *

The crane's ropes slowly ascended with their precious cargo.

Caitlin had arrived at the Port of New York the day before and could not sleep well during the night. She had barely slept a few hours, so she was not in a cheerful mood in this morning. But luckily this situation was about to change.

While Caitlin was being loaded aboard the ship, she noticed that she would have company for the journey: over the deck of the ship there was a NYC's Hudson Dreyfuss J-3a streamlined engine, with two-tone grey livery with silver and blue pin stripes. _"Wow... That's what's called a beautiful design,"_ thought Caitlin. _"I wonder if we could be friends. It would be a good therapy for me to be able to talk with someone."_ But when Caitlin finally touched the deck, she became a bit disappointed. _"Oh, what a pity... He's asleep. Maybe he couldn't sleep well last night just like me."_

Caitlin remained silent while the workers secured her wheels to the rails. She did not want to wake the engine up. But, suddenly, the engine half opened his eyes and stood looking at nothing, as if he was not aware of what was happening around him. And then Caitlin noticed something worrying: the engine looked very sad, and his swollen, reddened eyelids revealed that he had been crying. _"Bless him…,"_ thought Caitlin. _"Perhaps it was hard for him to say goodbye to his friends."_ Caitlin immediately forgot her frustration and wanted to comfort this strange one. Maybe her heart was closed to fall in love, but it was not closed to friendship. So, without waiting any longer, she cleared her throat and proceeded to introduce herself. "Excuse-me…," she said. The engine slowly moved his eyes towards her. Caitlin smiled at him tenderly. "Hello. I'm Caitlin."

Now the engine opened his eyes in surprise. "O-oh…" he whispered. "H-hello, Caitlin... I'm Connor, from the _New York Central Railroad_. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, Connor," replied Caitlin. "I'm from the _Baltimore and Ohio Railroad._ "

Connor smiled slightly, although he kept looked sad. "Sorry for not seeing you," he said. "The workers have been making noise all the time and I didn't realise that they placed an engine at my side. That was nothing polite of me."

"No problem. I don't blame you." Caitlin already began to feel affection for her travel companion. Connor's voice sounded nice and his gaze revealed a sweet soul. Caitlin was eager to ask him why he was sad, but she thought it would be wise to make him feel comfortable with her first of all. So she decided to start a conversation about their former jobs. "By the way, Connor, I see you're streamlined. Have you pulled a special train?"

"Yes. I've pulled the _20th Century Limited_ for some years."

"Wow! That was a special train indeed, with the red carpet treatment."

"Did you know about the red carpet treatment?"

"Of course. Everybody talked about it. I've pulled the _Royal Blue_ and the _Cincinnatian_."

"So you pulled special trains as well." Connor tried to keep himself smiling. "It's a pity that diesel engines put an end to our glory days, although we can't blame them for existing. People decide what to do."

"You're right. In fact, I was about to be scrapped when one person bought me."

Connor looked down and sighed. "You and I are very fortunate," he said, "but... I would have liked that my brother has had the same fate than us... My beloved brother... He was the only family I had left... He and I were so close friends... and that all ended yesterday when... Oh!" Connor looked at Caitlin again. "Sorry... I-I'm not supposed to tell a lady about my issues."

Caitlin felt a pain into her soul. _"Oh, my Gosh!"_ she thought. _"That's why he is so sad!"_ Her gaze was filled with compassion for Connor and she had the feeling that Heaven had chosen her to comfort him. "You can tell me about your issues, Connor," she said tenderly. "I see you're sad and I want to help you… A long journey awaits us. We could talk and be friends… Feel comfortable with me… I really want to help you."

Connor swallowed, touched by Caitlin's words. _"Is she an engine or... an angel?"_ he thought. Caitlin's compassionate gaze got into his heart and he felt the urge to speak to her about his feelings, but he did not want to lose the composure in front of her. So he looked away. "I'm moved by your interest in helping me, Caitlin," he said. "But, you… you can't change the past."

"I know... But at least you'll be able to vent your sorrows and could feel better... Please, tell me what happened... You can trust me."

Now Connor could no longer contain himself. Caitlin's sweet invitation was irresistible. He looked back at her and confidently opened his heart. "I had nine brothers", Connor began by saying. "We were all retired from service and… eight of them were scrapped." He took a deep breath. "Two weeks ago, an English businessman came to see my last brother and me… He said he was going to buy one of us to go to work in England... He chose me because I was in better condition... I begged him to buy my brother too, but he said he could only take one... So, the next day, my brother received his sentence..." A tear rolled Connor's cheek. "Yesterday… he was scrapped..." Connor could not continue. His chin began to tremble and he closed his eyes.

"Cast out all your sadness, Connor," Caitlin encouraged him sweetly, "don't suppress your tears... I'm here for you, because Heaven decided that I'll be your boiler to cry on... Cast out all your sadness... You'll feel better."

And Connor began to cry, at the very moment when the ship's whistle marked the beginning of the journey.

Connor's tears fell incessantly for a long time. First he had felt a little ashamed for having lost his composure in front of a lady, but he soon began to feel comfortable thanks to Caitlin's heart-warming words. He could not believe that an engine he had just met was already behaving like a true friend. Undoubtedly, Heaven had chosen Caitlin to be his boiler to cry on. Connor could not be more grateful.

Caitlin accompanied Connor in his grief with deep respect. She did not stop remembering him that she was there for him. At a certain moment, Caitlin noticed that she still had a little of steam, so she decided to take advantage of it to comfort Connor more closely. Then Caitlin slowly let off her steam towards him, and, as it touched the side of his boiler, she softly began to caress him as innocently as she could…

This technique is not strange. The engines can use their steam as a kind of a human arm to caress one another, provided that there is affection between them.

Connor felt like a baby caressed by his mother. The weight of his pain lightened and his tears soon diminished in intensity. At some point he had thought Caitlin was an angel. Now he was already sure of it. Once his breathing was normalised, he opened his eyes and looked at Caitlin fondly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Caitlin smiled, trying to hold back in order not to cry as well. "You're welcome," she responded. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes." Connor smiled too. "I think I can continue my story now... There's something else I wanted to tell you... Look at my lamp." Caitlin watched the lamp located at the top of Connor's skirt. "This was my brother's lamp," continued Connor. "The day before yesterday my brother told me he wanted to leave me a gift. So we went to the workshop, and he asked a workman to give me his lamp. The workman accepted it and proceeded to change my former lamp for his. Then, my brother approached me and said 'I want to stay close to your heart and be the light that will guide your way'... I was so impressed by his words that I didn't know what to say... I simply burst into tears... But, in the middle of my sadness, I could feel the joy of knowing that a part of him would stay with me."

"Oh, Connor..." Caitlin was already about to cry. "That was such a meaningful gesture from him... Your brother is here with us... He'll be the light that will guide your way from your heart... Oh, dear... that's so exciting." And Caitlin cried with emotion. Connor's story was very touching for her. It was a sad story but with an exciting ending.

Connor felt a great fondness for Caitlin at this moment. He knew that he would be happy again thanks to her. He waited until Caitlin stopped crying, and then he smiled at her tenderly. "You know, Caitlin," he said, "yesterday when I said good-bye to my brother, the last thing he said to me was 'I'm going to pray for Heaven to send you consolation'... I never thought the consolation would come so fast... I've no words to thank heaven for sending you at my side. I feel you're a light in my way too."

"You're also a light in my way, Connor," responded Caitlin between her tears. "When I first saw you this morning I wondered if we could be friends... for I lost a friend yesterday and I was very sad... But now that I know you, I wonder if we could be adoptive siblings... I know that I won't be able to replace your brothers, but I really want to be your sister."

"Of course, Caitlin!" said Connor happily. "I'll be honoured to be your brother."

"Thank you, Connor," responded Caitlin still in tears. "We are now a family... I've the feeling that our lives will be very beautiful in our new home."

"Me too," said Connor. "By the way, you said that you were sad this morning... You can also trust me and feel comfortable to tell me about your issues."

"Oh… don't worry. My sorrow is not so serious beside yours."

"Why do you say that, Caitlin? Sorrows are all the same. The difference just lies in the causes which produce them."

Caitlin got surprised. Connor was absolutely right. The reasons for their sorrows were different, but both of them suffered with the same intensity. "Well," said Caitlin, "I lost a friend yesterday, but not by scrapping but... by betrayal." And she told Connor about her incident with Nathaniel.

Connor frowned. "My goodness!" he exclaimed. "What a shame! How did he dare hurt you? That's not the way to treat a lady! But you can stay calm, Caitlin, because I'll protect you. Anyone who wants to hurt you, he... or maybe 'she'... will first have to pass over my boiler. I swear it! I won't let anyone disrespect you."

Caitlin smiled sweetly. "Having you as a Guardian Angel by my side; I'll have nothing to fear anymore."

Connor and Caitlin were happy to have adopted each other as siblings. They spent the rest of the day talking animatedly and, at the end of the day, they enjoyed a beautiful sunset. Connor was the first one to fell asleep, since he had not slept anything the previous night due to his grief. But Caitlin remained awake a little longer, watching the horizon and thinking of... Nathaniel.

 _"I don't know what led you to do that, my friend...,"_ she thought. _"Maybe the fear of being scrapped made you lose control over your actions... or maybe you were in need of a little affection... Whatever the reason; I forgive you... I forgive you, Nathaniel... and I wish that you also have the opportunity to continue living."_

Caitlin breathed in relief, having thrown the weight of resentment to the bottom of the sea. Then she fell asleep calmly, with the murmur of the sea-waves and the sound of her new brother's soft breathing.

* * *

Gordon was surprised. He did never imagine that Connor and Caitlin had met that way. Now he felt much more respect for Connor on knowing what he had suffered and how he had promised to protect Caitlin. Gordon understood that Caitlin had reason enough to call Connor 'my Guardian Angel'. But he was even more surprised by how Caitlin had forgiven Nathaniel. Gordon did not forgive Thomas for waking him up with his whistle once and had even taken revenge on him. However, Caitlin had forgiven a much greater offense and had good wishes for her aggressor. It was a whole lesson of humility for Gordon.

"When we arrived in England we went to a workshop," Caitlin continued her story. "There they made us some modifications to be able to run in the British tracks and we got our new paint coats. Then we stayed to work in London. We worked on different lines and could only see each other a few times a week. But we were happy to be alive and to be really useful. Then we began to hear about the Island of Sodor. Everyone said that it was a kind of engines' paradise and we wanted to see it, but they told us that the island was far away, on the other coast of England. But our life changed a few months ago when a man who had been traveling the world arrived in London. It was Sir Robert Norramby. He said he needed two fast engines to take tourists to the Island of Sodor and was delighted with Connor and me." Caitlin smiled. "We almost died of happiness… At last we would see Sodor. But most important, at last we were going to work together. I was so happy that... I became unable to control my enthusiasm."

Gordon looked at Caitlyn with deep love. Now that he knew her better, he was even more in love with her. "So that's how you two met," he said. "I think Connor was very brave enduring the suffering... It's touching to know that a part of his brother stayed with him and that he counted on your help to overcome his sorrow... You did very well on helping him... Now I can better see how great your heart is... You're a sweet girl... and I'm even crazier for you." Gordon smiled on seeing that Caitlin blushed. "But tell me one thing, Caitlin," continued Gordon. "Did you never... fall in love with Connor?"

"Oh…" Caitlin chuckled. "This may sound a bit weird... Connor is a piece of my heart and I feel a deep fondness and respect for him, but... no, I never fell in love with him. It appears that heaven decides who we'll fall in love with. I'm happy to love Connor as a brother and having fallen in love with you. But…" Caitlin looked down.

"What it is, Caitlin?" asked Gordon a bit worried.

"I would have liked… to keep the purity of my lips for you... I wanted you to be the first one to kiss me."

"Precious…," said Gordon, "I'm not going to deny your feelings… because I can see that that bad experience really affected you… and I understand you. But let me tell you my opinion about purity… Can I?"

"Yes."

Gordon moved forward and softly pressed his cheek against Caitlin's.

Caitlin was taken by surprise. She immediately closed her eyes and enjoyed Gordon's gentle touch. It was a highly sweet moment, accompanied by the musical backdrop of the rain.

"I think that purity is something you've in your soul," whispered Gordon, "and no one can steal what there is in your soul... Only you can get rid of it if you decide... What happened to you was something completely outside your control, so you were not to blame for that... and you didn't lose any purity... Besides, all the tears you shed have wiped away any trace of that unwanted kiss... But, as I said, I'm not going to deny your feelings... I just wanted you to know that, for me, your lips are as pure as ever."

Those words from Gordon made Caitlin feel so happy that a lump formed in her throat. "So… don't you mind being… the second one to kiss me?" she asked with a trembling voice.

Gordon moved from Caitlin's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "I don't feel I'll be the second one, Caitlin," he responded. "The first kiss you got was not a kiss of love, but a kiss of betrayal... You didn't enjoy it. On the contrary, you were upset and scared, and your heart stayed hurt... However, I'll be the first one to give you a kiss of love. You can't imagine how proud I feel of it."

Caitlin smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Gordon smiled back at her, but suddenly he felt a pinch in the conscience and his smile faded. "I must confess something to you, Caitlin," he said. "When I approached you to wake you up after I returned from the mainland, I... I was about to kiss your lips... I was about to steal you the... exclusive kiss... But I've contained myself... because y-you still didn't know that I fell in love with you... Now I thank heaven for having been able to contain myself." Gordon saw that Caitlin raised her eyebrows, so he looked down in shame.

"Gordon...," whispered Caitlin, "please... look at me."

Gordon obeyed, afraid to see Caitlin angry. But much to his surprise, she was smiling.

"Did you really want to kiss me... and did you contain yourself?" asked Caitlin.

"Y-yes."

"Oh, Gordon... Thank you for telling me that... Now I'm even surer that you really love me." Caitlin was in tears again while her heart pounded. "But you don't need to contain anymore...," she continued. "My... sensual little lips... are waiting for yours."

Gordon smiled. He did not expect this reaction from her, nor so sweet _initiative_. "Calm down...," he whispered tenderly, "you're trembling a lot..."

Caitlin chuckled and closed her eyes. She breathed a few times until her tears ceased and her heartbeats normalised. Then she opened her eyes again and looked at Gordon with deep love.

Gordon could not believe that this moment had finally come. From the bottom of his heart he prayed that what was about to happen was unforgettable for Caitlin. And heaven heard him. In response to his prayer, the song of the rain became more intense, and the sweet smell of the wet earth along with the aroma of the garden flowers; filled the tunnel. Gordon slowly approached his beloved until closing the distance between them.

So, at the very time when the castle clock struck midnight, Gordon delicately took Caitlin's lips between his own...

An immense joy invaded Caitlin's soul. With what words could this moment be described, if what she was living was indescribable? Gordon was giving her the 'exclusive kiss' she had ever dreamt of, and it could not have been better… Gordon was kissing her with care, tenderly... This time there was neither frustration nor pain… This time, there was just happiness... At first Caitlin was almost paralysed by emotion, but soon she could relax. And a silent tear of love shone on her cheek as she gently started kissing Gordon back…

Gordon felt a deep peace into his heart. Caitlin's love filled his soul with happiness. Gordon realised that all the joy they were feeling at this moment was the result of dialogue and trust between them, and he was even more grateful for having waited for the right moment to kiss his _delicate lady_.

At a certain moment, Gordon slightly moved from Caitlin's lips and stared at her in the eyes. He wanted to see her face... He wanted to enjoy her beauty... Caitlin gifted him a shy sweet smile and Gordon could see himself reflected in her tears of love... The words were unnecessary. Gordon simply smiled back and kept kissing his beloved.

After a long and heavenly moment, Gordon stooped. "I love you, Caitlin," he whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," replied Caitlin as her tears shone even more on her cheeks. "You make me so happy… I need you, Gordon… I need you…"

"I need you too, my love," said Gordon. "I'm all yours… I'm all yours, my _Smiling Shooting Star_."

"Oh…," Caitlin smiled between her tears. "And I'm all yours… my _Imposing Gentleman._ "

Gordon's heart filled with tenderness. He smiled at his tittle, and he kissed Caitlin again as sweetly as before...

They really needed each other. Gordon needed Caitlin in order to be able to put aside his bad temper and enjoy life. Precisely the day before; he could bear his friends' teasing thanks to the happiness of being in love with her... And Caitlin needed Gordon in order to be able to control her enthusiasm... They needed each other... They were a perfect couple. And Mother Nature sweetened their sublime kisses with her perfumes and accompanied them with the song of the rain… This midnight was not only the beginning of a new day to them, but the beginning of a new life; their life like a couple in love.

As the kiss ended, they both looked into each other's eyes.

"This is the most wonderful moment of my life," said Caitlin. "I would like that this night never end... It's so heart-warming to be with you like this... with your soft, warm kisses…"

Gordon stared sweetly at his beloved. "I don't want this night to end either," he responded. "Kissing you makes me feel like heaven... Knowing and loving you; are the most beautiful things that ever happened to me."

"Oh, Gordon... Will we ever be like this again?"

"My love, don't worry… You can be sure there will be more moments like this."

"How do you know? We live far from each other..."

Gordon smiled. "Easy," he soothed. "Sir Topham Hatt likes that we engines can be able to feel romantic love. He always supports couples and allows them to be together as much as possible, even more on special dates like Christmas or...," he nuzzled his nose on Caitlin's, "Valentine's Day..."

Caitlin giggled. "I just hope that he supports us too."

"Of course. He already knows about us. I told him before I came here. Oh... and Connor knows as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was chatting with him when I left your passengers at Barrow Station. He said that we'll be a good couple."

"Oh…" Caitlin smiled happily. "So, he already knows... Glad to hear that. He's sleeping peacefully then."

"No doubt. He made me swear that I would be kind to you."

"Hee! Hee! That's my brother!" Caitlin thought of Connor with affection. "He always worries about my security… But he'll be very happy to hear that I spent a wonderful night with you."

"I want you to always feel secure with me, Caitlin," said Gordon. "You've nothing to fear at my side… for I would never hurt you… I admit that I'm… rude to my friends sometimes… but that's just because I trust them so much that I know they'll forgive me... But with you it's different... You've nothing to fear about me... because I love you."

"I know you, Gordon," replied Caitlin, "and I accept you as you are... I feel secure with you…" Caitlin pressed her cheek against Gordon's. "Thanks for loving me…," she whispered. "Thanks for all you've helped me… I love you... I love you…"

Gordon was touched by Caitlin's sweetness. "Thanks for making me so happy," he responded. "Thanks for existing and being here with me… I love you, Caitlin… with all my heart."

Caitlin took a deep breath and smiled. She still could not believe what was happening. In the morning she had been sad and ashamed, and all day long she was tired without being able to work properly. But now, she was overflowing with joy. "Gordon…," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't it surprising that all this happened so fast? Yesterday we were sad and distant... and now we are a happy couple..."

Gordon moved from her cheek. "Why are you surprised that all this happened so fast?" he asked. "We are express engines."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, you funny!"

Gordon laughed with Caitlin. And then they joined their lips again in a delicious kiss.

They did not want to be separated from each other. They wanted to keep talking and enjoying their 'exclusive kisses', but the sleepiness began to seize them both. Gordon had not taken any nap during the day because of his sadness, and Caitlin still needed to sleep to recover all her energy.

"Could we sleep cheek to cheek?" asked Caitlin after the kiss. "I want to be close to you.…"

Gordon smiled. "Of course, my love," he responded. "And this time, I'll wake you up with a long, slow kiss."

"Aww..." Caitlin smiled back. "That will be very exciting."

They shared a last kiss as they thanked heaven for having allowed them to fall in love and being able to spend an unforgettable night. Then they prepared to sleep. "Are you comfortable?" whispered Gordon against Caitlin's cheek.

"Yes... I am."

Mother Nature herself helped them to relax. After the sweltering heat of the day, the temperature had dropped considerably thanks to the rain. And the rain lulled them with its song... Everything was perfect.

"Good night, my _Smiling Shooting Star_."

"Good night, my _Imposing Gentleman_."

Gordon and Caitlin relaxed completely in their warm touch, and soon they fell asleep.

Their love was tender and beautiful as a flower. But it had just been born. This flower needed the blessed water from heaven to grow up and become strong.

And the blessed rain, fallen from heaven, watered this delicate flower all night long.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Well, the kiss took its time, didn't it? :D This story will have a little epilogue next. But before that, I would like to work on the second chapter of *Sodor's Precious Jewel*.**

 **By the way, to avoid confusion with the dates, I've decided to simply put 'Two years ago' in the title of Caitlin's story. But if US readers want to go into details, the story takes place in late 1957, the year in which Caitlin's basis was retired from service and the EM-1s also began to be retired.**

 **And speaking of EM-1, I hope you have felt some sympathy for Nathaniel. It wasn't my intention to create a villain who commits a deliberate act of violence against Caitlin, but only trying to show the difference between love and** ** **selfish** desire in the most soft way as possible. Nathaniel will have his redemption in another fic. It's not in vain that he has a Biblical name. :)**

 **See you, my dears! A** **nd Happy New Year!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N:** My dear readers, I've come to the end of this story and let me say that I'm a bit surprised with it, because I never thought of writing a Gordon and Caitlin's romance…XD But thanks to the beautiful comments from all of you, I've been encouraged to think about a whole saga of this couple. I've no words to say how grateful I am for your support! :)

Thanks to _Duckfan13, Guest 2, Guest 4, eliot reader, Firereads, Guest 15, Guest 128_ and all the other guests.

Guest 4: you hit the nail on the head. *Tears of Happiness* is indeed about Gordon and Caitlin's first Valentine's Day, and *The Wedding Express* will include all of my favourite couples. Just wait and see! :)

Thanks again for following this story! I love you all! :D

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

The scene at Knapford Station was funny and touching at the same time.

Anyone would have thought that Thomas, Henry, and Percy became statues. They had their mouths open but they did not breathe, nor blink.

James had his best smug face. It was no wonder, since, for some _unknown reason_ , Sir Topham Hatt had just asked him to take the Express... But he was also as astonished as the three statues standing on their track.

Edward was more excited than astonished. With his long experience in this issue, he already knew that this would happen at any time. His gaze was so tender that he seemed to be staring at a new-born baby.

Emily and Rosie was a different thing. They were crying like the new-born baby that Edward seemed to be staring…

All of them were looking ahead; towards the _imposing gentleman_ who smiled at them with that smile that changes his whole face: Gordon.

Gordon's eyes radiated the pure happiness of true love. _"I've something very important to say!"_ he exclaimed some minutes ago on arriving at Knapford. _"Caitlin and I are in love!"_

And that was what produced the general astonishment.

No one could believe that Gordon had broken the pride barrier to allow romantic love enter into his heart. In fact, the one who had broken this barrier to him was Caitlin... But anyway, the door of the heart only opens from the inside out.

Edward, James and Thomas knew how Gordon was feeling and were happy for him. They have already lived the emotion of falling in love; the sweet nervousness during the declaration and the joy at hearing _'I love you too'_ from their beloved's lips.

Emily and Rosie knew how Caitlin was feeling and were crying in excitement for her. They have already lived the emotion of feeling their beloved's cheek against hers; the first kiss on the lips; the first night in private.

Sir Topham Hatt was also there looking at Gordon sweetly. He imagined that Gordon had to have struggled against his pride to admit that he had fallen in love, so he was pleased to see him now radiant with happiness.

And Gordon fully understood his friends' reaction. Several times he had denied that one day he would fall in love. However, he was now happy to have announced in front of everyone that Caitlin and he were a couple; that he now knew the joy of loving and being loved. He looked affectionately at each of his friends, especially Emily, who had done his job the day before when he ran to help Caitlin.

But Gordon was not the only engine who was radiant with happiness at this moment…

Far from Knapford, a certain _smiling shooting star_ felt that her boiler was too small to accommodate so much joy.

Caitlin puffed down the line remembering every detail of her wonderful night. And her wonderful dawn, of course. Gordon had woken her up with the "long, slow kiss" he had promised, and he kept kissing her until they were ready to leave the tunnel. Then they descended the castle's hill side by side, enjoying the sunrise. It had rained during all night, and now the sun's rays made their way through the clouds creating a dreamlike view. On arriving at Maron Junction, the two doves in love said "see you" to each other with a smile, and they both went their own way.

Caitlin was now on her way to the mainland so happy that she purposely ran over the puddles of water, and she laughed heartily on feeling the water splashing against her skirt. She carried Gordon's love and kisses into her heart; and in her mind, the promise that they would share more wonderful moments together. She had now one more reason to be the most enthusiastic engine in the world: she was Gordon's _girlfriend_. She had now one Guardian Angel on the mainland and another one on the Island of Sodor.

And speaking of Guardian Angel, although Connor already knew about her relationship with Gordon, Caitlin was eager to see his reaction on arriving home.

Sodor itself seemed to be greeting Caitlin in this morning. The temperature was pleasant; the colours of the sky along with the rays of the sun were reflected in the puddles of water; and the birds sang their joyous hymns as they flew close to her. Caitlin enjoyed all this wonder smiling with excitement, and she felt that she needed to do something to avoid her boiler explode by emotion...

"GOOD MORNING, SODOOOR!" she screamed with all her strength.

And her whistle could be heard several kilometres away.

That was Caitlin.

As for Connor's reaction on seeing his sister again... well, he blew his whistle until he ran out of steam. Truly.

...

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

...


End file.
